Música & Destino
by KrMiz
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki es un locutor de radio que por extraños juegos del destino conoce al apuesto hijo menor de la respetable y millonaria familia Uchiha. Tras conocerse de una forma desastrosa poco a poco los sentimientos se irán formando. "No existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de las más profunda fuente del destino." SasuNaru (AU) Pasen, lean y opinen. (:
1. Radio Konoha

_**"El destino es el cambiador de tu futuro; el destino es un juego de la ruleta de variaciones a tu manera de vivir..."**_

Un rubio de ojos azules iba lo más rápido que podía en su bici, pedaleaba lo más fuerte que podía.

-¡Oye fíjate!-le grito un conductor de taxi.

-¡Perdooooón~!- grito el rubio sin detenerse.

Doblo la esquina y chocó contra una limosina.

-Auch…-se quejó mientras se sobaba el brazo derecho.

_¡¿Pero qué?!_-se habló así mismo mientras veía alrededor-_Yo venía en el carril de las bicis, la culpa es del que se estaciono._

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto un joven al parecer de su misma edad que llevaba un traje.

-Creo… creo que si…-miro al del traje con una mueca de dolor-¡¿Qué haces estacionado aquí?! Déjeme decirle que este accidente fue su culpa…

El otro bajo la mirada apenado y se disculpó, mientras la gente de que se había arrimado para ver el accidente le daban la razón al ojiazul.

-Lo lamento tanto… mi jefe me pidió que me estacionara, y como usted entenderá, no puedo desobedecerlo… no si quiero seguir con mi trabajo…

-Ya, bueno entiendo… ¡Pues su jefe es un idiota! Este carril es para bicis.-dijo mientras que con ayuda del chofer se ponía de pie.

Movió las piernas y sintió un tirón en el tobillo derecho, movió los brazos y le dolía desde el omoplato derecho hasta la muñeca; pero eso era todo, tenía que agradecer que como había dado la vuelta en la esquina tuvo que bajar la velocidad, si no el golpe hubiera sido peor.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está el carro, no tiene abolladuras?-pregunto mientras se sacudía el polvo con dolor.

-No…-dijo aliviado y avergonzado-… no sé cómo decirle esto…-dudo-…la peor parte se la llevo su bici…

El rubio miro alarmado a su bicicleta, la llanta delantera se había desviado y la cadena se zafo…

-Agh!-la levanto y vio que el desvió había sido mucho peor de lo que pensaba…-Tendré que mandarla a arreglar…

-¡Lo lamento tanto!-se inclinó a manera de disculpa-Lo pagare, pero por favor no le diga a mi jefe...

-Bien, lo entiendo…-dijo desanimado-…no te preocupes…

-¡Muchas gracias!-dijo aliviado mientras le extendía una tarjeta de presentación-mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka…

-Naruto…-dijo estrechando la mano del de pelo café y viendo la tarjeta _"Kiba Inuzuka, Chofer, compañía Inuzuka; venia el celular y un número fijo junto con la dirección de la compañía"_ -Uzumaki Naruto…-dijo esto último haciendo una mueca de dolor, el movimiento en su brazo le lastimo.

-Oye, ¿De verdad estas bien?-pregunto preocupado.

Miro el brazo del otro lo tenía raspado completamente y sangre se escurría de una herida que traía en el hombro.

-Creo que deberías de ir al hospital…-miro como el rubio se quitó una piedrita que se le había incrustado en el hombro, probablemente la culpable de la herida…

-Nah~-dijo sonriendo-estaré bien, no es la primera vez que me lastimo, además cicatrizo rápido.

Kiba lo miro dudando si este en verdad estaría bien.

-Si tienes tiempo al rato, podríamos vernos para que arreglen tu bici, tengo un amigo que las arregla.

-¡Claro!-dijo sonriendo-¿A qué hora?

-Pues… son las 11.45, te parece bien a las 6?

-Ah~ son las 11.45…-dijo sonriendo.- ¡¿SON LAS 11.45?! ¡MALDITA SEA!

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupado.

-¡Voy tarde!-grito mientras alzaba su bici-Salgo del trabajo a las 6, así que está bien.

-Dime donde trabajas y te veo en la salida.

-¿Conoces la torre de radio Konoha?

-Sí, claro… ¿trabajas ahí?

-Sí-dijo mientras alzaba la mano y pedía un taxi.

Un taxi se detuvo y Naruto subió su bici en la parte de atrás.

-Salgo a las 6, pero puede que me tome unos minutos más…-dijo mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

-Te espero.-dijo sonriendo.

-¡Vale!-cerró la puerta del taxi y le dio instrucciones al conductor-te veo al rato Kiba!

El taxi llego más rápido de lo que Naruto creyó, le pago al conductor y bajo su bici y entro al edificio, le encargo la bici al guardia de seguridad y fue hasta el elevador, presiono el de su piso de trabajo y al entrar vio a su productor.

-Otra vez tarde…-se burló al verlo entrar.

-Ja. Ja. ¿Está de buen humor Iruka-sensei?-dijo mientras dejaba su mochila en una silla.

-Ya te dije que dejes de llamarme sensei…-dijo avergonzado.

-Me enseño todo lo que se… es normal que le llame sensei.-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Sí, sí…-dijo sonriendo.

Miro que Naruto había entrado sin su adorada bici.

-Eh?-dijo sorprendido, normalmente el rubio se subía su bici con él, amaba su bici.- ¿Y tú bici?

-La deje abajo…-dijo mientras se servía café en una taza, todavía le quedaban unos minutos antes de empezar.

Volteo a ver detenidamente a Naruto y miro como su brazo derecho estaba raspado, incluso se veía sangre… bajo la mirada y se fijó en que el rubio no apoyaba su pie derecho.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo preocupado.

-Algo…-admitió, mientras se sentaba con trabajo.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto mientras llamaba a su secretaria para que trajera un botiquín.

-Venia para acá, cuando choque contra un carro.

-Umino-san aquí tiene el botiquín.-dijo una pelirosa mientras mostraba una caja blanca de metal.

Iruka lo recibió y lo abrió para empezar a buscar lo que necesitaba.

-¡Naruto!-se sorprendió de verlo así, normalmente el rubio era muy alegre y desde que llegaba empezaba a reírse con sus compañeros, pero ahora esta con una mueca de dolor y sentado.- ¡¿Pero qué te paso?!

-Sakura-chan~-dijo sonriendo-Estoy bien, se ve peor de lo que es.

-Sakura, encárgate de vendarle el tobillo…-dijo mientras le lanzaba un rollo de venda.

-Sí.-hizo que el ojiazul se quitara el zapato y el calcetín y empezó a ponerle con cuidado la venda, viendo que cuando movía el tobillo hacia arriba el rubio emitía un quejido de dolor.

Iruka se acercó hasta el rubio con vendas, gasas y desinfectantes, apenas iba a empezar a curarle el brazo cuando sonó la alerta de que era hora de trabajar.

-Iruka-sensei, tengo que trabajar y usted siendo mi productor y supervisor debe dejarme ir…-sonrió al ver la cara de resignación-enfado-preocupación del otro.

-Solo siéntate en la silla, te curare cuando pueda…-dijo haciendo una mueca, siempre se había preocupado mucho por Naruto, lo consideraba un hermano pequeño.

Naruto camino con dificultad (sin zapato derecho) hasta la cabina de radio y se sentó.

-_Espero la señal, Iruka-sensei…_-dijo con la diadema puesta y presionando el botón para hablar.

Del otro lado de la cabina apena estaban llegando el resto del equipo, el operador y los tres que se ponían al teléfono.

-Llegan tarde chicos…-aviso el mayor viendo a los que acababan de entrar.

-Con el poder de la juventud logramos estar a tiempo.-dijo un animado uno de los que contestaban el teléfono de nombre Lee.

-Siempre con lo mismo, ¿no te cansas Lee?-pregunto un joven de largo pelo castaño, mientras se sentaba detrás de la mesa de operador.

-Yo creo que es inútil decirle que deje de hacerlo, Neji…-dijo una mujer de cabello recogido en dos chongos.

-Ya dejen de jugar…-dijo el productor mientras se sentaba en su escritorio con las vendas y todo lo demás a la mano, para en cuanto fuera un comercial curar al rubio.-_Empezamos en 10, Naruto._

Guardaron silencio y Neji empezó la cuenta.

El rubio estaba atento a cuando la luz se pusiera en verde.

-_¡Buenas tardes a todos!-_sonrió el rubio como si la gente estuviera enfrente de él.-_El día de hoy les traigo un súper programa, buena música como siempre y una sorpresa, la cual diré hasta el final del día._

Neji puso sonidos de aplauso como fondo.

-_Pero antes, ¡déjenme presentar al equipo!_-movía las manos para gesticular sus palabras-_Como ya es costumbre denle un aplauso a nuestro productor, que gracias a él podemos transmitir día a día… Umino Iruka-san!_

A Iruka siempre le asombraba ver lo bien que Naruto se desenvolvía en su trabajo.

-_Nuestro operador es "Torbellino", un apuesto (aunque ustedes no lo pueden ver) joven de ojos grises, sus pasatiempos son ser serio todos los días y casi nunca sonreír._-dijo riendo

Fuera de la cabina se veía a un enojado Neji, aun cuando usaban sobrenombres para que los demás no supieran quienes eran, miles de personas escuchaban a diario el programa…

-_Mejor dejo de decir cosas así, si no quiero que mi operador me sabotee._

Aunque Neji se había enojado por el comentario, no lo tomo muy enserio… así era su amigo.

-_En los teléfonos tenemos a la siempre adorable "Celestial-chan" y a nuestro animado joven "Rock-a"_

Había sido idea de Naruto utilizar sobrenombres, eso le daba más "emoción" al programa.

-_Y su servidor Kyūbi._

El de pelo largo puso sonidos de aplausos y chiflidos.

-_Como ya es hábito empecemos con las llamadas de la sección "¡Buenas tardes!, ¡¿Qué tiene de buenas?!" Vamos por acá… _-Naruto presiono uno de los botones en rojo, que indicaban que había llamada entrante.- _¡Hola, buenas tardes! ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?_

-_Hola…-_dijo emocionada una mujer-_me llamo Yuri..._

-_Ah! Yuri-chan, ¿Cómo te ha ido el día de hoy? ¿Cuéntenos, algo bueno le ha sucedido?_

-_Pues no mucho, llegue tarde a la escuela y me regañaron… lo mejor que me ha sucedido es que haya entrado mi llamada…_

-_Llegar tarde, yo siempre llego tarde…_-dijo sonriendo-_Y siempre me regañan, ahora siento que el día que llegue temprano el edificio se colapsara… por eso siempre llego tarde._

_-Es una forma de verlo_-dijo riéndose la mujer

Umino cruzo los brazos en señal de desacuerdo.

-_Aquí mi productor, me volvió a regañar…_- se rio fuertemente-_Te dejo con un esto que dice así: No tengas miedo de hacer algo que te cueste mucho tiempo. El tiempo pasara de todas formas, por eso debemos utilizar bien el tiempo que pasa… del orador motivacional Earl Nightingale… Ahora dime, ¿Qué te enseña esto que acabo de decir? _

-_Creo que quiere decir que no importa si nos decidimos hacer algo o no, de todas maneras el tiempo que hubiéramos pasado haciéndolo ya paso… así que hubiera sido mejor hacerlo._

-_Y ahora dime, Yuri-chan… ¿Crees que la frase que elegí para ti, te alegro el día?_

-_Si, en verdad que si…_-dijo agradecida.

Iruka sonrió, Naruto había hecho esa sección para los que tuvieron una mal mañana pensaran las cosas diferentes durante lo que les restaba del día.

-_¡Me alegro mucho! Gracias por llamar._

-_Gracias a ti._

Naruto colgó la llamada y contesto al azar otra.

-¿_Y ahora con quien tengo el gusto, buenas tardes?_

-_Akira…_-dijo suavemente, como no creyendo que habían contestado su llamada.

-_Buenas tardes, Akira-san_-dijo sonriendo- _¿Cómo te ha ido el día de hoy?_

-_Bien, de hecho estoy muy feliz… mi esposa tuvo a mi hijo esta mañana…_

-_¡¿Enserio?! Pero que felicidad~ y dime, ¿Cómo se llama? _

-_Se llama Natsu._

-_Me alegra que compartas un poco de tu felicidad con nosotros… Te daré este pensamiento: El niño es como un barro suave donde puedes grabar lo que quieras... pero esas marcas se quedan en la piel... Esas cicatrices se marcan en el corazón... Y no se borran nunca… de la autora Zenaida Bacardi de Argamasilla… ¿Qué crees que signifique esto?_

-_Quiere decir que si tú tratas a un niño con amor y cariño, lo recordara siempre y será feliz… pero si lo maltratas el niño nunca lo podrá olvidar y siempre estará cargando ese dolor. _

-_Me alegra oír tu felicidad, espero que los días que vengan sean igual._

-_Muchas gracias, adiós._

-_Adiós~_

_Neji ilumino un anuncio de "siguiente", dando a entender que Naruto tenía que continuar con su programa._

-_Y una última llamada, ¿Hola buenas tardes, con quien tengo el gusto?_

_-Con Ruri…_-sonó la voz de una niña

-_Ah~ Ruri-chan… ¿Cómo te ha ido el día de hoy?_

-_Bien gracias, pero he pensado que tú todos los días le preguntas a la gente que como les ha ido y que como están, incluso les das frases o pensamientos para que sean felices… pero nunca he escuchado que alguien te pregunte a ti…_

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, al igual que los de fuera de la cabina.

-_Eh… _

-_Así que hoy yo te preguntare a ti…-dijo interrumpiéndolo-¿Cómo te ha ido el día de hoy, Kyūbi-oniisan? _

Naruto estaba conmovido por las palabras de la niña, así que fue sincero.

-_Pues… como todos los días, se me hizo tarde, pero hoy choque con bici contra un carro…_

-_¿Y estás bien?_-pregunto preocupada

-_Sí, un poco lastimado pero bien…_

-_Me alegro… amm… no sé si te sirva, pero mi mamá siempre me dice que las cosas siempre pasan por algo, tal vez ahora piensas que tuviste mala suerte, pero puede ser que en realidad tuviste mucha suerte… Yo creo que como Kyūbi-oniisan es muy buena persona, algo bueno te pasara…_

-_…Ruri-chan, te quiero dar las gracias por las palabras que me has dado, en verdad que me hicieron feliz. Tu mamá es una persona muy sabia, dale las gracias de mi parte._

-_¡Se las daré! Cuídate mucho Oniisan! ¡Adiós!_

-_Igual tu Ruri-chan… adiós._

Naruto sonrió agradecido, era verdad que una niña le dijo esas palabras… pero para él que si creía en el destino significaba mucho.

-_Aún estoy conmovido, que mejor manera de cerrar la sección "¡Buenas tardes!, ¡¿Qué tiene de buenas?!"; Ahora pasemos al siguiente bloque llamado '__soundtrack'__, Pongamos música para darle un '__soundtrack'__ a nuestra tarde._

_-Los dejo con esta gran canción Maps de Maroon 5._

Naruto puso la canción y la dejo sonando. Apareció la luz roja y el rubio salió cojeando de la cabina.

-¡Bien hecho Naruto-kun!-le dijo Lee mientras le ofrecía una silla para sentarse.

-¡Hey! Buenas tardes chicos- los saludo mientras se sentaba.

-Así que si te lastimaste…-dijo Neji mientras lo observaba.

Iruka se acercó al ojiazul con una toalla húmeda y le limpio la sangre seca.

-Agh…-se quejó Naruto-Auch! ¡Iruka sensei!

-Deja de quejarte, es tu culpa por no limpiarte desde el principio, si no te limpio se va a infectar.

Una vez que Umino termino de limpiar hecho desinfectante en aerosol, el rubio hizo una mueca de dolor pero no dijo nada, le aplico un ungüento y cubrió las heridas con gasas, después mientras terminaba de vendarlo la puerta se abrió dejando a una versión crecida de Naruto entrar.

-¡Naruto!-grito mientras corría hasta ponerse enfrente de su hijo- ¿Estás bien?

-Papá…

-¿Dónde te lastimaste?

-Papá…

-¡Vamos al doctor!

Las palabras salieron rápidamente de la boca del que acababa de entrar.

-¡Papá!-grito y el otro se detuvo antes de cargarlo para llevarlo a urgencias.-Estoy bien… solo son unos cuantos raspones, Iruka-sensei ya me curo y me vendo el brazo, ¿ves?-dijo enseñándole el brazo vendado.

-¿Estás seguro?-dijo viéndolo completamente, deteniéndose en el tobillo también vendado-No, mejor te llevo al doctor.

-¡Papá! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, estoy trabajando… y tu como dueño y presidente de Corporaciones Konoha no deberías de estar aquí… ¿Por cierto, que haces aquí?

-Estaba visitando a tu abuela, y estábamos escuchando tu programa… baje lo más rápido que pude.

-Papá, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien que no sabe mi verdadero apellido viera como el dueño de prácticamente toda Konoha se preocupa tanto por un simple locutor?

-…Aun no estoy de acuerdo con que solo ocupes el apellido de soltera de tu madre… Eres un Namikaze…

Naruto miro sonriendo a su padre, aun cuando a este no le gustaba que su hijo no usara su apellido siempre lo apoyaba en todo.

-¡Minato!-dijo una mujer rubia entrando, le dio un coscorrón al rubio-¿Qué te he dicho antes, no bajes corriendo como si los demás no te fueran a reconocer, ahora tengo a varias personas preguntándome por qué Minato Namikaze bajo corriendo al área de cabinas.

-Perdón…-dijo sobándose la cabeza.

-Ah~ Hola Naruto, ¿Cómo estás?-dijo mirando a su nieto, el cual traía vendado todo el brazo y el tobillo-¿No quieres que vayamos al doctor?

-¡Hola, Tsunade-obāchan!-dijo sonriendo.

La rubio voluptuosa le pego en la cabeza igual que a su padre.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que en el trabajo no me hables con tanta confianza?! ¡Soy tu jefa!

-Perdón…-dijo sobándose la cabeza al igual que su padre.

-Naruto…-dijo Neji.

El rubio miro el cronometro y vio que ya era hora de ir a comerciales. Fue hasta la cabina y cerro.

-_Espero que les hayan gustado estas canciones, tuvimos a Maroon 5 con Maps; Am I Wrong de Nico & Vinz; Rude de Magic; Demons de Imagine Dragons; Chandelier de Sia y All of me de John Legend. Vamos a unos comerciales y regresamos con este bloque que se llama __'Soundtrack'_

_¡Hola! Umm este es uno de los primeros fic que subo, denle una oportunidad._

_Se me ocurrió al escuchar una canción, no la pondré por ahorita porque la necesito para más adelante. _

_Pondré canciones que me gustan o que sean pegajosas xD ahaha _

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan?_

**KrMiz**


	2. Amigos

): Estoy triste y enojada conmigo misma. Normalmente siempre guardo mis trabajos cada cierto tiempo, pero para escribir este capítulo estaba inspirada por lo que lo hice de corrido… no los voy a engañar, llevaba al menos 5 páginas, pero cuando mi computadora se trabo y cerro Word casi me da un infarto… intente recuperar el documento sin guardar y cuál fue mi mala suerte: No estaba. TT_TT por eso lo tuve que volver a escribir. Es curiosos que este Fic esté basado en el destino y va y me pasa eso D: Por algo habrá sido, así que espero que este capítulo me quede mucho mejor que el que ya tenía empezado. . . aun cuando siento que me costó más trabajo que el anterior. . . . . .  
Bueno~ Pasen y lean (:

**Amigos**

El joven Inuzuka estaba esperando a que su jefe saliera de restaurante al cual había entrado con la hermosa hija de unos de los socios mayoritarios del grupo Uchiha.

Kiba podía jurar que a pesar de que Sasuke tenía la misma edad que él, este poseía doble personalidad; Enfrente de los paparazzis y en cosas relacionadas a los negocios el pelinegro siempre sonreía y hablaba educadamente con todos… pero si nadie lo veía o si solo su familia estaba presente el ojinegro cambiaba completamente, apenas si sonreía y ni hablar de tener una conversación decente y de buen tiempo con él… de su boca solo salían palabras cortantes y la única sonrisa que daba era con altanería.

-_¿Es que me va a hacer esperar más? Ya llevo más de dos horas aquí_-pensó enojado el chofer mientras veía que el reloj marcaba las 5.00pm-_Si no se apura no llegare a tiempo para ver a Naruto…_

Prendió la calefacción y puso la radio en su canal favorito.

Al joven millonario no le gustaba el calor y tampoco el frio, por lo que la temperatura siempre debía de estar templada.

-_Ya casi llegamos al final de nuestro programa, ¡Pero antes la sorpresa de la que les hable al principio!_-La voz del que hablaba sonaba animada, y Kiba podría jurar que estaba sonriendo al momento de hablar.

Aun cuando ocupaban un programa para distorsionar la voz del famoso y misterioso Kyūbi, no se sentía nada fuera de lugar el escuchar su voz así, aun podías sentir esa calidez cuando sonaba su risa.

-_Pero antes les daré una pista a ver si pueden adivinar por ustedes mismos… Les pondré la canción Stay With Me de Sam Smith._

Kiba miro por el espejo retrovisor y vio a su jefe saliendo del restaurante, se bajó a abrirle la puerta rápidamente.

-¿No dejaremos a la señorita en su casa?-pregunto educadamente, aun cuando los dos tenían 24 años Sasuke era el jefe, por lo que no podía hablarle de _tú_.

-Me dijeron que comiera con ella, nada más.-dijo mientras entraba a la limosina.

-_Eres un borde, maldito idiota…_-pensó mientras cerraba la puerta y se despedía con una inclinación de cabeza a la señorita, la cual estaba esperando un taxi.

-¿A su casa?-pregunto solo para confirmar.

-Sí.

Normalmente al Uchiha no le gustaba escuchar música en el carro, pero con la melodía del fondo y el clima agradable hizo que Sasuke se aflojara la corbata negra de su conjunto Gucci.

-¿_Apoco esa canción no es hermosa?_-hablo Kyūbi-_Personalmente yo creo que varias personas, incluyéndome, nos identificamos con la letra…_

Kiba observo como el pelinegro sonreía ligeramente.

-_Y si aún no han adivinado les pondré esta otra canción… __Money on My Mind de Sam Smith... _

La mansión Uchiha estaba en lo alto de una pequeña colina y para fortuna de Kiba, que ya iba corto de tiempo, el lugar estaba a solo 10 minutos de donde estaba el restaurante… o más bien a solo 10 minutos de la zona comercial más cara de la ciudad.

-_Me pregunto cuántos ya adivinaron de que va la sorpresa…_-dijo divertido-_Torbellino, tambores por favor._

Sonaron unos tambores como preludio.

-_De este viernes en 8, Radio Konoha ofrecerá un evento exclusivo al cual asistirá ¡Sam Smith! , Y solo nosotros la sección Bijū, daremos pases dobles para ustedes nuestros y nuestras fans… Solo para que se den una idea: Unos de los invitados especiales que vendrán ese día son… Justin Timberlake! Muse! Calvin Harris! Ed Sheeran! Ustedes se preguntaran por que no los mencionamos a ellos desde el principio, ¿Cierto? Eso es porque el evento es principalmente de Sam Smith pero se tendrá la participación de los que acabo de mencionar… ¡Una cosa más! El evento será tipo mascarada._

Kiba sonrió ampliamente, ya una vez había ganado boletos para un evento parecido y era cosa de otro mundo, todo era perfecto.

-_Escuchen atentamente…_-dijo con voz seria-_Durante la próxima semana al principio del programa diré una palabra seguida de una frase que tenga que ver con la palabra que di al principio, cada media hora repetiré la frase, ¡OJO! Solo repetiré la frase, la palabra ya no la diré; Media hora antes de finalizar el programa se abrirán los teléfonos, yo contestare dos llamadas; Celestial-chan y Rock-a contestaran 4 llamadas cada uno y para ganar los pases dobles deberán decir cual palabra fue la que dije y la frase que haya dicho. _

Kiba llego a la mansión Uchiha y se detuvo en el portón en espera de que seguridad le abriera, condujo hasta enorme casa y se detuvo enfrente, en espera de que su jefe se bajara; pero no se bajaba. El chofer miro por el espejo retrovisor y noto como el Uchiha ni siquiera se movió.

-_Eso significa que al día se darán 10 pases dobles, lo que da un total de 20 personas. Lo que quiere decir que el evento tendrá más un total de ¡100 personas! No lo olviden, solo nosotros Bijū de Radio Konoha daremos los pases dobles… No se dejen engañar por otros. Una cosa más si los boletos no son para ustedes si no que los van a regalar tendrán que avisar antes del viernes ya que ¡Solo se podrá entrar al evento con la persona registrada! _

Sasuke abrió la puerta para bajarse lo que sorprendió al chofer, ya que al parecer solo estaba esperando que las explicaciones terminaran.

-_Y ahora pasemos con esta canción de OneRepublic esto que se llama Counting Stars._

Manejo hasta la compañía de su familia y dejo la limosina, le aviso a su mamá que iba a salir y se fue en uno de los carros que tenían para ellos mismos. Llego al edificio de Radio Konoha justo a las 6, apago el carro y salió para esperar a Naruto.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

La luz paso a roja y Naruto salió hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

-Hey Naruto, estábamos pensando ir a cenar sushi, ¿Vienes con nosotros?

-No, gracias Neji… pero quede de verme con el tipo con el que choque la bici, dice conocer a alguien que las arregla.

-Cierto, ¿y todavía te duele el tobillo?-pregunto Ten Ten viendo que aún estaba sin zapato.

-Nah~-dijo sonriendo- bueno, solo si lo muevo mucho y así… pero como mi trabajo es estar sentado casi toda la tarde no lo tendré que mover…

-Y ahora que ya terminaste la universidad no necesitas seguir yendo al campus.

-Nunca me gusto ir, por eso me apresure y termine mi carrera en 3 años y medio en vez de 4…

-Tu escuela era cosa de otro mundo, pareciera que solo iba gente de la realeza…

-Si, por eso no me gustaba… todos me trataban diferente, solo por ser un Namikaze… por eso ahora ocupo el apellido de mamá…

-¿Cómo que diferente, Naruto-kun?-pregunto el de las cejas.

-Sí… todos actuaban como si fuera un dios, todos dispuestos a ayudarme… como si de esa manera les quedaría a deber un favor o algo… aun cuando a mis espaldas hablaban pestes de mí… todos hipócritas… bueno, excepto unos cuantos compañeros con los que aún estoy en contacto…

**_Toc—Toc _**

Un toquido en la puerta hizo que todos pusieran atención para ver quien entraba.

-Pasa…-dijo Iruka con una mirada que indicaba tortura para quien haya sido capaz de interrumpir antes de que acabara el programa.

-Yo~-dijo un peliplata mientras entraba como si nada.

La mirada de Iruka se relajó y actuó como si nada.

-Kakashi-san, ya le he dicho que si quiere hablar con alguno de nosotros, se espere hasta que acabe el programa.

-Sí, sí… pero es que ahorita está sonando una canción por lo que venía a ver como estaba Naruto… supe que se lastimo.

-Estoy bien Kakashi-sensei…-repitió como por veinteava vez el rubio.

-Naruto…-dijo Neji, anunciándole que tenía que volver a la cabina.

Naruto pasó cojeando hasta la cabina y se detuvo al lado de Kakashi por un segundo.

-Además, yo sé que no me venía a ver a mi…-dijo susurrando en el oído del mayor.

El peliplata se sonrojo y se acomodó la máscara negra que siempre usaba para cubrir su boca, evitando así que los demás vieran el pequeño rubor que cubrió sus mejillas.

Los presentes vieron con curiosidad como Naruto le decía algo pero no alcanzaron a escuchar nada.

-_Y llegamos al final,_ _espero que el programa de hoy les haya gustado a todos, como siempre es un honor recibir todos sus mensajes de apoyo al programa Bijū y el día de hoy nuestro Facebook se llenó de mensajes de preocupación y de "que te recuperes" debido al accidente que tuve hoy… En verdad aprecio que se preocupen. _

Fuera de la cabina Naruto veía como Iruka se sonrojaba un poco al ver a Kakashi quitándose la máscara para comer botana que había ahí.

-_Los espero el lunes a las 12… Nunca se rindan._

Neji puso la luz roja y Naruto suspiro, mientras salía de la cabina.

-Buen trabajo Naruto…-dijo su productor sonriendo mientras pasaba la mirada por los integrantes de su equipo.-Buen trabajo, chicos…

-¡Buen trabajo!-se dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

El operador y los telefonistas salieron rápidamente diciendo que tenían que alcanzar la reservación donde iban a comer sushi.

Naruto se puso su zapato y movió lentamente el tobillo, aun le dolía un poco pero era soportable.

-Por cierto, Naruto…-le hablo el peliplata-Tú papa mando a decir que la cena es las 9, que no se te olvide.

El rubio asintió mientras agarraba su mochila para irse.

-Nos vemos luego…-volteo a ver y observo como Iruka mantenía la vista en el piso…-Iruka-sensei…

-… ¿eh?...-dijo desubicado Umino.-… ¡AH! Sí, hasta mañana Naruto…-poso su mirada en la ventana, viendo el paisaje de la ciudad.

El ojiazul sonrió sin corregir a su productor de que mañana era sábado, por lo que no se iban a ver.

-Kakashi-sensei…-dijo con una sonrisa que tenía muchos significados excepto el de despedirse-_… suerte~_

Lo último lo dijo solo moviendo sus labios, haciendo que solo el peliplata supiera que es lo que había dicho… causando que este se sonrojara.

-Nos vemos~-dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta mientras salía.

Llego al elevador y vio a Sakura que estaba recogiendo sus cosas para irse.

-¡Sakura-chan!-le llamo-… ¿todavía aquí?

La pelirosa asintió con cansancio.

-Seee…..-dijo suspirando-… solo tengo que dejarle estos papeles a Umino-san y me voy…

El ojiazul vio como la de ojos verdes caminaba hasta donde Naruto había cerrado la puerta.

-¡Sakura!-le llamo antes de que se acercara mucho.

La mujer se detuvo y vio con duda al otro.

-Al salir, me parecía que Iruka-sensei estaba hablando de asuntos serios con Kakashi-sensei…

-Umm… ¿Sí?-dijo desanimada-Bueno supongo que se los puedo entregar luego… ¿ibas de salida?

-Si…-dijo aliviado-¿vienes?

La pelirosa sonrió mientras dejaba los papeles en el escritorio y agarraba su bolsa.

Bajaron juntos en el elevador.

-¿Así que…?-dijo inconcluso la mujer.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?-pregunto el rubio.

Las cosas entre ellos normalmente no eran incomodas pero desde hace una semana habían cortado una relación que duro aproximadamente un mes.

-Bien, me ha ido bien… un poco agotador esto de ser secretaria, pero bien.

-Me alegro.-dijo sinceramente.

-¿Y a ti? ¿Qué tal te va?

-No me quejo, desde que uso el apellido Uzumaki en lugar de Namikaze, las cosas han estado más tranquilas…

-¿Y tu carrera? ¿Ya fuiste por tu certificado?

-Ya, fui la semana pasada… ahora soy oficialmente Licenciado en Economía Industrial.

-¡Vaya! Hay que celebrarlo~-dijo feliz- ¿Has visto a Gaara o a algunos de la preparatoria?

Ellos dos habían sido compañeros de preparatoria por lo que tenían amistades en común.

-Sí, hace poco vi a Gaara, fui a comer a su casa… Te mandan saludos los tres…-dijo refiriéndose a los hermanos-Y a Shikamaru lo veo casi a diario…

Llegaron al primer piso y los dos salieron del elevador.

-Te veo el lunes, Sakura-chan~

-Sí, hasta el lunes.

Recogió su bici y camino hasta salir del edificio, ahí vio a Kiba recargado en un Ibiza negro.

-Hey!-saludo Naruto.

-¡Hola!-dijo mirándolo de arriba a abajo-Deberías de haber ido al hospital… ¿Estás bien?

-¡Felicidades eres el numero 21!-dijo sonriendo

-…-el otro lo miro con sorpresa-¿De qué hablas?... Tal vez también te golpeaste la cabeza…

-Ja. Ja.-dijo sin gracia- Me refiero a que es la veintiunava vez que me preguntan si estoy bien… Black Jack

Kiba sonrió ampliamente, era fácil llevarse bien con el rubio…

-Bueno, vamos…-dijo mientras le quitaba los seguros al carro-pon la bici atrás y tú vente adelante…

Naruto obedeció y rápidamente ya estaba sentado.

El 'chofer' manejo hasta la zona del centro de la ciudad y se detuvo delante de una tienda de cosas para camping.

-Aquí es…-sequito el cinturón de seguridad y bajo.

Naruto miro extrañado, como en una tienda de cosas para acampar arreglarían su bici…

Entraron junto con la bici y se fueron acercando al mostrador… mientras avanzaban escuchaban la voz de un hombre y de una mujer…

-Te decía Hinata, estos insectos que hay en el bosque se les conoce como _Kikaichū_ que significa literalmente "Insecto Parásito Destructor"-explico-…son una especie de pequeños insectos que tienen la apariencia de escarabajos pero…

-Otra vez enseñándole a la gente sobre insectos, nunca cambias…-interrumpió Kiba cuando llego al mostrador.

-Kiba-kun…-saludo una mujer de cabello negro.

-Hola Hinata, Hola Shino… vengo con un amigo-dijo mientras señalaba al rubio.

-¡Hola!-dijo sonriendo-Soy Naruto Uzumaki.

-¡Na…Naruto-kun!-dijo la mujer poniéndose roja.

-¿Eh?...-se extrañó el ojiazul-¿Nos conocemos?

Los otros dos hombres estaban atentos a la conversación.

-¿eh? Y…yo, n...no-tartamudeo poniéndose aún más roja, si es que se podía.-B…Bueno, algo así… Neji-nissan ha…habla mu…mucho de ti…

-Neji?-dijo confundido-¡ah! Eres Hinata, la prima de Neji, el también habla mucho de ti.-Sonrió ampliamente.

La mujer convirtió en una lámpara de lava, los colores de su cara cambiaron de rojo a morado y luego a blanco…

-¿Oye, estas bien?-dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba.

-¡SÍ!-dijo mientras salía corriendo de la tienda.

Los tres hombres la miraron con una gotita resbalándose en sus cabezas.

-Shino Aburame, esta es tienda de mi familia-se presentó el de lentes-un placer.

Naruto asintió sonriendo.

-Queremos ver si crees poder arreglar la bici de Naruto…-explico Kiba mientras le acercaba la bici para que la viera.

El Aburame miro con detenimiento la estructura dañada, movió la llanta de un lado a otro y jalo la cadena.

-Sí, al parecer no se lastimo el metal… sí, podremos arreglarla…

Naruto miro sorprendido-_… ¿Qué no se supone que era de cosas de campaña…?_-pensó mientras miraba los objetos que tenía la tienda, estaba muy completa tenia ropa, casas de campaña, artículos para acampar, artículos de pesca, canoas y cosas para escalar montañas, y también había una pared repleta de bicis de montaña y una que otra de ciudad.

Miro al mostrador y había un letrero que decía _'Arreglamos bicis y canoas'_

-Naruto, dice que la tendría para el próximo viernes…-dijo apenado-…Lo siento… ya tiene varias bicis antes…

-No te preocupes, para el viernes estará bien…-dijo sonriendo-Además con el tobillo así, no podría estar pedaleando…

-Cierto…-dijo más aliviado.

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Shino fijándose en el brazo vendado y en el hecho de que el rubio dijo algo sobre un tobillo lastimado.

-Ahh~ pues iba en el carril de bicis y al doblar la esquina choque contra un carro que estaba estacionado… y pues así quedo la bici-dijo señalando la bici que estaba recargada en el mostrador-Y así quede yo…-alzo su brazo y levanto su pantalón para que se viera la venda en el tobillo.

-Esos carros, ¿Qué no saben que en el carril de bicis no se deben de estacionar?

Naruto reprimió su risa y Kiba se puso rojo.

-E…Era yo, Shino…-dijo con vergüenza.

Naruto se carcajeo al no poder aguantar más la risa, la cara de Kiba estaba roja y Shino lo veía sorprendido y apenado.

-¿Y por qué te estacionaste ahí?

-Ya sabes, el imbécil de mi jefe me dijo 'Estaciónate aquí, no tardo'-dijo imitando la voz de quien Naruto creía era su jefe-¡Y el muy cabrón va y se tarda 2 horas!

-Y a todo esto, ¿Por qué estas como chofer, que no es la compañía de tu familia?

-Sí, pero es un castigo y condición que me puso mi mamá para tener el Ibiza que traigo…

-¿Y quién es tu jefe? Si se puede saber…-pregunto Naruto.

Kiba miro a Naruto y luego encogió los hombros.

-Es Sasuke Uchiha…-dijo esperándola reacción de sorpresa del otro, pero cuando no llego, el sorprendido fue el.- No te sorprendes, ¿Por qué no te sorprendes?

Naruto parpadeo confundido.

-¿Debería de sorprenderme?

Tanto Shino como Kiba lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Sí sabes quién es Sasuke Uchiha, ¿cierto?-pregunto el Aburame.

-Pues es un Uchiha, nunca lo he conocido, a su hermano Itachi si lo conozco… pero a Sasuke no.

-Dices lo conoces…. ¿De dónde lo conoces?-pregunto Kiba.

Naruto cayó en la cuenta de su error… ellos no sabían que él era un Namikaze.

-Quiero decir, eh escuchado hablar de él… pero de Sasuke no…-dijo mintiendo.

-Estas mintiendo…-dijo el Inuzuka-es imposible que no hayas escuchado hablar de él…

Naruto trago en seco…-_Bueno supongo que les puedo decir, además Hinata es prima de Neji y Neji si sabe mi verdadero apellido…_-Pensó.

-Está bien…-dijo rindiéndose- Si conozco a Itachi, he hablado con él y es buena persona…

-¿Cómo lo conoces?-pregunto Kiba

-Eso es porque…-dudo-Mi verdadero apellido es Namikaze…

Los dos hombres tenían los ojos abiertos como platos incluso a Shino que traía puestos unos lentes negros se le notaba la sorpresa en la cara.

-¡ERES UN NAMI….-Kiba empezó a gritar y Naruto le cubrió la boca.

-Sí, y te agradecería que no lo grites…-dijo soltándolo.

-_Eres un Namikaze…_-susurro lo más silencioso que pudo.

-Ahora que lo pienso…-dijo Shino-te pareces a tu padre…

Así continuaron hablando y riéndose de tonterías que decían tanto Kiba como Naruto, para alivio del rubio ninguno de los dos chicos lo trataron diferente.

-Y entonces me dijo 'Si quieres un carro deberás de aprender a ser responsable'-dijo iba imitando la voz de su mama.

Los tres se rieron y Naruto miro la hora en su celular.

-Uy…me tengo que ir-dijo levantándose del sillón en el que estaban.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-le pregunto Kiba.

-¿Eh?... ¿No será muy molesto para ti?

-Para nada, además yo también me tengo que ir, mañana Uchiha tiene una reunión en el otro extremo de la ciudad… y si llego tarde me crucifican.

Se despidieron del de lentes y ya en el carro Naruto le dijo hacia dónde ir.

-Así que… ¿Cómo es que un Namikaze trabaja en Radio Konoha?

-Estoy aprovechando el tiempo libre que tengo, antes de que tome el puesto de mi padre…

-Así que eres el sucesor de las compañías Namikaze…-dijo más para él que como pregunta para Naruto.

-Supongo…-dijo sin ganas.

-Lo dice como si fuera algo malo… Minato Namikaze es dueño de prácticamente toda Konoha… incluso es más poderoso que los Uchiha.

-Sí lo sé, es solo que… yo solo soy, tú sabes… Naruto… y cuando las personas saben que soy un Namikaze empiezan a tratarme diferente como si todo lo que he hecho fuera gracias a eso y no porque yo me esforcé…

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?

-Quiero vivir mi vida… viajar por el mundo, de nada sirve que sepa hablar 4 idiomas y no vaya a los países para hablarlo… Después de disfrutar volveré para tomar mi puesto y ayudar a las personas, como lo ha hecho mi padre…

-Supongo que tienes razón… pero oye, ¡Cuatro idiomas! Eso es fantástico, ¿Cuáles hablas?

-Español, inglés, japonés y francés...

-Es sorprendente, aunque mi jefe sabe hablar 6…

-¡Hey! No es una competencia, pero si así fuera Itachi le gana…

-Hablas como si fueras muy amigo de él…

-Amigo no sería la palabra correcta, digamos que lo conozco por obligación.

-Claro, los dos serán los herederos de las compañías más importantes…

-Seee~

_Aunque no es por eso que lo conozco, digamos que lo conozco como si ya fuera de la familia…_-pensó divertido-_Me pregunto cuál sería la reacción de Kiba al decirle que Itachi Uchiha sale con mi primo… _

Kiba escucho a Naruto reírse, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué tan lejos está tu casa?-pregunto.

El rubio se carcajeo y esta vez Kiba no pudo ignorarlo.

-Ya vamos a llegar.-fue todo lo que dijo.

Kiba siguió manejando y se detuvo al final de la calle donde solo había un portón.

-Es aquí…-dijo mientras se bajaba para hablar con los de seguridad.

El Inuzuka miró sorprendido la entrada… Y se dio cuenta de porque Naruto reía, todo el muro que recorrieron era propiedad de los Namikaze.

Naruto se volvió a subir al auto y la puerta del portón se abrió.

-Entra…-dijo Naruto sacando al de pelo café de su estado maravillado.

Entraron y lo primero que vio Kiba fue ese enorme jardín seguido de la enorme mansión del fondo.

-Sorprendente…

Naruto se rio de la expresión de Kiba, a todos a los que había invitado su reacción era la misma.

Llegaron al frente de la mansión y Naruto se bajó.

-¿Quieres pasar y quedarte a cenar?-le pregunto amablemente.

-¿Eh?-parpadeo sorprendido-¿Puedo?

-Si no pudieras no te habría invitado…

El Inuzuka sonrió.

-Cierto, tal vez en otro momento, si me tardo mucho en llegar mi madre me regañara…

-Cuando quieras~-sonrió y cerró la puerta.-por cierto, te agradecería si guardaras el secreto de que soy un Namikaze…

-¡Claro!

El rubio se despidió del otro y espero a que el carro desapareciera para entrar a su casa.

-¡Ya llegue!-grito desde la entrada de la casa.

-Bienvenido señor, su familia lo espera en la sala.-hablo un sirviente.

-Hola Iwashi…-saludo con una sonrisa- ya te he dicho que no me digas señor~ háblame de tú.

El mayordomo sonrió y le dio un coscorrón suave en la cabeza.

-Soy tu mayordomo es normal que le hable con respeto.

-Hasta mi padre te ha dicho que lo trates de tú no de usted…

-Es por respeto, señorito Namikaze.

Naruto hizo un puchero.

-No me llames señorito…

-Como diga, señor.

Naruto volteo los ojos y empezó a subir las escaleras.

-Diles que en un momento bajo, me tengo que cambiar.

-Por supuesto.

El rubio llego a su cuarto y entro.

Eran las 8.30 por lo que tenía media hora para arreglarse; entro al baño y se ducho rápidamente, dejando su ropa sucia junto con las vendas que antes traía en una cesta color café. Sintió el agua relajarle los músculos, y en las heridas el agua le lastimaba un poco. Salió del baño con solo una toalla amarrada a su cintura, dejando su pecho marcado al descubierto. Se iba secando el cabello con una toalla chica cuando sintió que alguien lo miraba.

-¡Hey!-saludo sorprendido-¿Cómo has estado Deidara-san?

El rubio de pelo largo estaba acostado en la cama leyendo una revista que encontró por ahí.

-Hey Naruto…-saludo- bien, con mucho trabajo pero bien… ¿Y tú como estas?

Deidara se fijó en el cuerpo de su primo, el brazo derecho lo tenía todo raspado y lo noto cojear un poco al caminar.

-Un poco adolorido, pero bien…-se acercó a su closet y saco la ropa que se iba a poner, se puso unos boxers naranjas por debajo de la toalla.

-Se nota, ¿Qué te paso?

-Choque contra un carro estacionado…-dijo poniéndose un pantalón negro que podía pasar como formal.

-¡Uy! La tía te va a regañar…-dijo mientras se ponía de pie.-deja voy por una venda, para ponértela en el brazo…

Deidara salió y cuando regreso vio que Naruto ya estaba vestido, excepto por la parte de arriba.

Se acercó para ponerle la venda.

-¿Itachi-san no va a venir?-pregunto sonriendo.

Naruto era el único de la familia que sabía acerca de la relación entre estos dos.

-Ja. Ja.-dijo ruborizándose un poco- ¿y con qué excusa lo invito?

-Podrías simplemente decirle a todos que es tu novio…-dijo sincero-Sabes muy bien que tanto mi padre como mi madre no dirán nada, ellos solo quieren tu felicidad.

Cuando Naruto tenía 11 años llego Deidara de 13 años a la casa, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de carro y Minato el hermano de la mamá de Deidara lo adopto.

-Supongo…-dijo tristemente-pero no sé si Itachi estaría de acuerdo en que le diga a alguien de nuestra relación… Que tú lo sepas fue un accidente…-dijo poniéndose rojo.

-Ni que lo digas…-se carcajeo.

X-x-X-x-**Flash Back**-x-X-x-X

Naruto iba entrando a la pastelería de su primo, lo estaba buscando para saber por qué no había abierto, cuando escucho un ruido desde la cocina.

Era raro que su primo no estuviera enfrente ya que como las empleadas habían salido a comer normalmente era él el que atendía, y la gente estaba formada afuera.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina y no vio nada camino hasta el almacén y 'Oh~ sorpresa'

El rubio estaba montando a un pelinegro, el cual lo tenía agarrado por la cintura mientras sus caderas se movían arriba y abajo rápidamente.

-Ita… Itachi…-jadeo mientras gemía lo más silencioso que podía.-M… más…

El pelinegro gruño con placer mientras lo ponía de espaldas, notando por primera vez al otro, el cual los veía en estado de shock.

Naruto se recompuso rápidamente al sentir la mirada de Itachi en el y con un sonrojo señalo el reloj que estaba en la pared… Cerró la puerta del almacén y salió rápidamente de la cocina.

Tardaron más de media hora en salir de la cocina, Naruto había puesto música en la cocina y había cerrado la puerta de esta, él estaba atendiendo a los clientes en lo que su primo se… arreglaba.

-Ah~ Deidara-san-saludo mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no sonrojarse.

-Hola…-dijo tímidamente mientras se apresuraba a atender a los clientes.

Naruto asintió y fue a la cocina a buscar más pasteles de chocolate, los cuales se habían acabado desde hace 15 minutos; Al entrar vio al Uchiha arreglarse su traje.

-Hola…-dijo nervioso el rubio.

-Hola…-contesto avergonzado.-Lamento…-se aclaró la garganta-los inconvenientes…

Naruto sonrió mientras veía un sonrojo cubrir la cara del casi siempre inexpresivo Uchiha.

-No te preocupes, aunque déjenme decirles que rompieron por lo menos 5 leyes sanitarias…

Los dos se rieron.

-Eres Naruto-kun, ¿cierto? Dei-chan me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Dei-chan…-dijo reprimiendo su risa-…-sí, Naruto Namikaze.

-¿Namikaze?-pregunto sorprendido-¡oh por dios! Eres el hijo de Minato-san…

El rubio miro divertido como el color rojo se le subía a la cara al pelinegro.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, no diré nada… Deidara-san es como un hermano para mí… por lo mismo déjame advertirte algo…-dijo repentinamente serio-Sé que aún no soy el presidente de la compañía, pero algún día lo seré… así que será mejor que no hagas llorar a mi primo, o ten por seguro que me asegurare de destruirte…

Itachi vio sorprendido como el rubio lo amenazaba y lejos de darle risa, le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda… el pequeño Naruto, como le decía Deidara, hablaba en serio.

-No te preocupes…-dijo sonriendo- sé que sonara raro, pero desde que nos conocimos yo puedo decir que lo amo… como nunca podre amar a alguien más.

Naruto sonrió complacido con la respuesta.

-Entonces Itachi-san… como próximo heredero de los Namikaze te permito salir con mi primo- dijo sonriendo.

No es como si Itachi esperara que alguien aceptara su relación, pero el oír eso lo hizo bastante feliz.

Los dos estaban platicando de otras cosas cuando un pelirrubio entro a la cocina.

-Naruto, ¿Y los pasteles de chocolate?

En cuanto Deidara se dio cuenta de que estaban platicando como si no hubiera pasado nada una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

-Dei-chan…-dijo acercándose a él para besarlo.

Y ahí estaba Naruto repentinamente incómodo.

-Deidara-san…-se aclaró la garganta, causando que los mayores se separaran avergonzados-los pasteles siguen en el refrigerador.

El de coleta rubia se apresuró a salir seguido de un pelinegro que lo miraba divertido y un Naruto el cual suspiro resignado.

X-x-X-x-**Fin Flash Back**-x-X-x-X

-Me sorprendió mucho que no te hayas asqueado o algo así…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras terminaba de vendarlo.

-Creo que es justo que te diga algo…-dijo mientras se ponía una camisa blanca.-Soy bisexual…

-¡¿Qué?!-grito sorprendido.

Naruto sonrió ante la reacción del mayor y se puso una corbata negra con puntitos plateados.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?-dijo entre interesado y sorprendido.

-Umm… Fue después de que termine con Shion… estaba algo dolido pero después Gaara se me confeso y decidí darle una oportunidad… Salí con él durante 3 años…

Deidara escuchaba con la boca abierta, no creyendo que nunca se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Digo que anduve con él durante 3 años, pero en realidad nuestra relación no cambio mucho de la que ya era siendo amigos… pero el último año… bueno… tú sabrás… terminamos bien, resulto que ninguno de los dos se sentía muy cómodo era como si cometiéramos incesto o algo así…

-Significa que tú ya…-dejo inconclusa la frase mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Naruto solo sonrió ampliamente mientras salía de su cuarto.

-¡Naruto!-grito desde su cuarto-¡Vuelve aquí!

-Deidara-san, apúrate que ya llego Ero-sennin…-dijo carcajeándose mientras bajaba las escaleras.

**08080808080808080808080808808**

Gracias a los que comentaron, y leyeron el primer cap.

**Kumikoson4**: Gracias por comentar y por darle una oportunidad a este fic.

**natzumy08**: Te gusto?! En serio! Me hace muy feliz saber eso; Sasuke y Naruto se conceran en el proximo cap, Gracias por leer (:

**amante-animei**: Gracias por tu comentario! Naru y Sasu-chan se conoceran más adelante... Lemon si habra pero M-preg... no lo se,lo pensare. Que viva el Sasunaru! y el Narusasu! que viva el YAOI! :3

Por favor opinen Y díganme que tal (:

**KrMiz**


	3. Familia

**(: ¡Hola! Antes de empezar quiero decirles algo, este es un FanFic AU por lo que no seguiré (como se habrán dado cuenta) las relaciones sanguíneas del manga… puede que cambie las personalidades un poco y que les cambie las edades. Lamento si algunos no les gusta la idea. Otra cosa, no soy muy apegada estrictamente al NaruSasu o al SasuNaru y en realidad en este Fic digamos que ellos van a **_**experimentar**_**. Ahora sí, lean~**

* * *

**Familia **

Naruto camino hasta las escaleras con dificultad, el tobillo le dolía más que antes.

-¡Naruto!-escucho que gritaban su nombre-¡Vuelve aquí!

El Uzumaki sonrió ampliamente mientras bajaba las escaleras escalón por escalón.

-Deidara-san, apúrate que ya llego Ero-sennin…-se carcajeo.

Un hombre de cabellos blancos iba entrando y miro al rubio bajar.

-¡Mocoso!, Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así…-le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro derecho.

Al ojiazul se le salió un siseo de dolor y puso una mueca que indicaba lo mismo.

-¡Ah! ¿Oye estas bien?-dijo repentinamente preocupado.

Deidara iba bajando las escaleras cuando vio a su primo sobarse el brazo.

-Naruto, que tengas venda no significa que puedas mover mucho el brazo, sigue lastimado…-dijo moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación-¡Hola! Jiraiya-sama…

-¿Lastimado?-pregunto el peliblanco.

-¿Eh? Sí, chocó contra un carro el día de hoy, se lastimo el tobillo y el brazo derecho parece que lo pasaron por un rallador de lo raspado que le quedo.

-¿Y por qué no fuiste al hospital?-le pregunto-Hubiéramos hecho que te atendieran inmediatamente-dijo disgustado.

-Se me hacía tarde para el trabajo, además no es muy grave…

Jiraiya se aproximó al rubio y toco con un dedo el omoplato derecho de este.

-Agh!-se quejó el rubio menor.- ¡Duele, duele!

El peliblanco puso una cara de enfado y cruzo los brazos.

-Deberías de haber ido al hospital, debemos de tomar radiografías del tobillo y del omoplato…

**_~Ding Dong~_**

Deidara abrió la puerta dejando pasar a un pelinegro de piel pálida.

-Orochimaru-sama-saludo-Ha sido un tiempo, ¿Cómo le va?

-Supongo que bien, he tenido avances muy prometedores en varios de los experimentos que estoy haciendo.

-Iras al hospital mañana, así tenga que arrastrarte desde el último piso de tu departamento…-dijo Jiraiya.

El pelinegro miro divertido como el peliblanco regañaba al otro.

-Pero esto debe de significar el fin del mundo…-se burló-Tú, el gran Jiraiya-sama, escritor famoso y pervertido más grande del mundo, que normalmente siempre actúa como un inmaduro comportándose como alguien de su edad… Tendré que ponerme inmediatamente en mi laboratorio para encontrar la cura de tu mal…

Los presentes se burlaron del peliblanco, incluso a él se le asomo una sonrisita.

-¡Ah! Maru, pero la verdadera sorpresa aquí es que tú hayas salido de ese laboratorio y hagas una broma…-dijo sonriendo.

-¡¿Es que piensan quedarse toda la noche en la entrada?!-grito una mujer desde otro cuarto, impidiendo que siguieran contestándose entre ellos.

El rubio menor camino con una sonrisa hasta la sala, al llegar vio a sus padres sentados en uno de los sillones de tela obscura que tenían.

-¡Hijo!-se puso de pie Minato-¿Cómo te sientes, te duele mucho?, escuchamos como mi tío te regañaba…

-Estoy bi…-una mirada seria lo detuvo de decir eso.-Perdón mamá… debería de haber tenido más cuidado…

La mirada de una peliroja se suavizo tras la disculpa de su hijo.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, no quiero tener que ir a tu funeral…-dijo con una sonrisa.-Soy muy joven como para empezar a vestirme de negro…

-…-todos los demás sintieron una gotita de sudor resbalarles en la cabeza.

-Lucirías hermosa de negro, mamá…-dijo bromeando, ganándose una mirada molesta de su madre.

-¡NAMIKAZE NARUTO! ¡UZUMAKI NARUTO! ME DA IGUAL CUAL APELLIDO TE PONGAS, ¡PERO! -gritó-¡NO LO DIGAS NI BROMEANDO!

Se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazo.

-No tienes idea de lo asustada que me quede cuando escuche en la radio que habías chocado… y luego tu padre me llamó y me dijo que tenías vendado el brazo y el tobillo…

Naruto abrazo a su madre.

-Sé que quieres vivir solo, y moverte por ti mismo…-dijo-pero si algo así vuelve a pasar te mudaras de regreso a esta casa y te obligare a tener tu chofer.

Naruto asintió mientras sonreía.

-Claro mamá…

El regaño de Naruto había sido menos duro de lo que él y todos esperaban, la primera vez que lo asaltaron en la calle, la peliroja lo obligo a quedarse en casa durante dos semanas… y para ir a la universidad la limosina lo recogía en la entrada de la escuela y lo dejaba en la entrada de la casa.

-Bueno, que no se supone que esta es una noche de celebración…-pregunto el dueño de la casa.

-¡Es cierto!-dijo alegremente el peliblanco-Tsunade cumple años… Felicidades sesen…-debido a una mirada afilada, la cual prometía tortura decidió cambiar el número.-… ¿cuarenta?

Tsunade sonrió complacida, ya que aunque al parecer era come años y no se le veía casi ninguna arruga ya tenía 61 años.

Orochimaru sonrió divertido mientras se sentaba en un sillón vació, el peliblanco se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ninguno de los presentes se escandalizo o se sorprendió por el acto del escritor. Ya que era sabido por todos que ellos salían, incluso estaban casados desde hace más de 30 años… Por ese motivo Tsunade había sido la que utilizo el apellido Namikaze, para que el linaje continuara. Jiraiya era 6 años menor que Tsunade pero al ser el hombre es el que debería de haber seguido con el apellido; su padre, Hashirama Namikaze, para sorpresa de todos los socios y de sus dos hijos, no se opuso a la relación de su único hijo, incluso le dijo que si eso lo hacía feliz entonces lo haría feliz a él.

Se pusieron a platicar e incluso bromearon un poco sobre el accidente de Naruto.

-La cena está servida.-dijo Iwashi inclinando la cabeza.

En total eran 7 en la mesa, Minato estaba en medio y en el costado derecho de la mesa estaba, Kushina, Naruto y Deidara; y del otro lado estaba Tsunade, Jiraiya y Orochimaru.

-Y dime Dei-chan…-hablo Minato mientras partía el filete con sus cubiertos- ¿Cómo te va en la pastelería?

El de pelo largo y rubio se pasó el bocado y sonrió.

-Excelente, de hecho tengo un pedido grande para dentro de una semana… será una boda triple.-Se río.

-Aun me pregunto por qué elegiste hacer pasteles…-dijo decepcionado el peliblanco-…pensé que te gustaba el arte y que serias el segundo de la familia en seguir su pasión por esta.

-¡Pero lo que hago es arte!-dijo divertido-El arte es lo que muestra su belleza perfecta por un instante y desaparece haciendo feliz al corazón…. es _Efímero_… eso es lo que hago yo, creo una maravilla para que después las personas lo disfruten comiéndolo… terminando mi arte con una explosión de sabor…-dijo mientras gesticulaba con las manos, haciendo que todo en la mesa se burlaran de él-para mí _¡El arte es una explosión! _

-Bravo~-se burló Naruto mientras aplaudía teatralmente.-bravo~

Deidara lo vio feo y se llevó un pedazo de carne a la boca.

-El postre lo hice yo…-dijo pasándose el bocado-… y yo digo que Naruto no comerá.

La risa de todos se escuchó en la mansión… junto con el grito de tristeza que hizo el menor de los Namikaze.

Después de la cena, todos pasaron a la sala a comer el postre mientras bebían café.

-Deidara, esta vez te luciste-dijo la única mujer Namikaze.

El rubio había hecho varios pasteles chicos, de distintos sabores y formas. Pero en medio de todos había un pastel mediano, el cual tenía escrito con una hermosa letra cursiva _"Feliz Cumpleaños Tsunade-sama"_ estaba adornado con frambuesas y fresas cubiertas de chocolate.

Iwashi llego con el café y le sirvió a cada uno una taza, dejando que ellos se lo prepararan como quisieran. Naruto estaba sentado en un sillón y veía triste los pasteles individuales.

-…-Deidara agarro uno y se lo puso enfrente de él, ganándose una sonrisa deslumbrante-…Es mi forma de agradecerte…-dijo en un susurro mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Agradecerme?-pregunto Naruto mientras con un tenedor partía el pastel de chocolate con nuez que le había entregado su primo-¿Por qué?

-Por guardar el secreto de lo mío con Itachi…-susurro bajito.

Naruto puso el plato con el pastel en la mesa de centro que había, y después volteo a ver al rubio.

Ninguno de los adultos les hacía caso, ya que estos estaban ocupados platicando entre ellos.

-Deidara…-dijo sin ocupar el _san_ que siempre agregaba-…para mi eres como un hermano y solo quiero tu felicidad… si tú crees que será mejor guardar el secreto entonces te apoyare… así como te apoyare si quieres decírselos...

El de pelo largo lo miro con una sonrisa y después miro a los adultos los cuales estaban sirviéndose sake.

-Gracias…-dijo con los ojos acuosos.

Naruto volvió a agarrar su pastel.

-Este pastel esta delicioso.-dijo sonriendo.

-Pues claro que esta delicioso, lo hice yo.-dijo orgulloso.

Naruto se puso de pie y abrió una botella de vodka, sirvió dos vasos con jugo de arándano y uno se lo dio a su primo.

-Quiero hacer un brindis…-dijo levantando su vaso y atrayendo la atención de los adultos los cuales alzaron sus copas.-No podría haber pedido una mejor familia, mis padres que siempre me han apoyado, mi _hermano_ que me da consejos, mis tíos que son un ejemplo a seguir y no puedo olvidar a mi abuela… sin ella esta familia se desmenuzaría, y el día de hoy, precisamente estamos festejando el cumpleaños de esta mujer tan importante en mi vida a la cual aprecio mucho. No es nada sencillo mantener una familia y mucho menos cuando se tiene que mantener el apellido Namikaze en alto… Pero ella lo hizo sola, logro mantener el apellido y las empresas en lo alto, mi abuelo, que en paz descanse, se fue de nuestro lado a una temprana edad y mi padre no podía hacerse cargo de la empresa a los 12 años… por eso ella no solo supo hacerse cargo de la compañía en general sino que le dio presencia en más de 5 países… Ella es mi definición de fuerza y trabajo duro… Ella es mi meta. Salud.

El cuarto quedo en silencio pero todos bebieron de su respectivo trago.

-Es una lástima que ese discurso tan bonito solo lo hayamos escuchado nosotros…-dijo Jiraiya.

Tsunade se sirvió más sake y de un trago lo vació todo… Se acercó a Naruto y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Tsu…Tsuna…de-obāchan…-se quejó el rubio en medio del enorme tamaño de los pechos de la rubia.-no pue…do res…pirar…

-Ya vasta Tsuna…-dijo cariñosamente su hermano-no quiero que lo mates…

-Serás sin duda alguna el mejor presidente que vaya a tener nuestra compañía, incluso mejor que tu padre.

-Sin dudarlo.-afirmo Minato.

La velada paso así y cuando dieron las dos de la mañana la pareja de hombre se despidió, Tsunade vivía en la mansión por lo que subió a su cuarto ya que mañana tenía una reunión.

-Niños…-dijo la peliroja-…es muy tarde para que se vayan a sus departamentos, quédense.

La manera en que lo dijo sonaba más como una orden que como una sugerencia, por lo que los dos rubios tuvieron que obedecer. Además de que protestar acerca sería una pérdida de tiempo y una batalla perdida.

-Me quedare un rato más aquí abajo…-anuncio Naruto mientras revisaba unos documentos acerca del evento de la próxima semana.

-De acuerdo, pero no se te olvide que hayas dormido o no, mañana iras al hospital para que te revisen.

-De acuerdo…

Sus papas se subieron a dormir y abajo solo estaban los dos rubios.

-Así que…-rompió el silencio Deidara-…acerca de lo que dijiste antes…

Naruto suspiro y dejo que una sonrisa se extendiera en su rostro, dejo los papeles de la mesa de centro y volteo a ver a su primo.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

Deidara se puso rojo y se sirvió más vodka con jugo en su vaso.

-Supongo que tú ya…-dijo mientras intentaba tragarse su sonrojo junto con el trago de vodka que tomo.

Naruto se sirvió de igual manera más licor en su vaso y suspiro divertido.

-Sí.

-¿Cu…Cuando, fue exactamente eso…? Quiero decir, nunca me entere de su relación… ¿Fue cuando estaban en la preparatoria?

-En el segundo año de prepa empezamos a salir, y el primer año de la universidad…

-Y…ya veo…-dijo sorprendido.-en verdad nunca note nada.

-Eso fue porque tú también estabas ocupado estudiando…

-Supongo…

-No entiendo de que te sorprendes tanto… no es como si te estuviera diciendo que me acosté con Itachi, o algo así…-dijo divertido.

-No es eso… es solo que eres como mi hermano menor… siento que era mi deber haberte hablado de ciertas cosas…

-Solo eres mayor que yo por dos años, no es como si tú supieras mucho en ese tiempo… o quiero pensar que no…-dijo perturbado.

-De todas maneras…-dijo ignorando lo último.

-Si algo te sirve de consuelo es que aun te puedo preguntar varias cosas… pero por mi salud mental y tu estado psicológico estable, prefiero dejarlo así.

Los dos rieron y chocaron sus vasos antes de acabarse su contenido.

Cada quien fue a su cuarto y se desearon las buenas noches.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-Sasuke-chan~-dijo un hombre mientras abría la puerta del cuarto-Tenemos que apurarnos, si queremos llegar a tiem…

Una mirada molesta de parte del otro hizo que dejara de hablar.

-Itachi…-dijo con voz de ultratumba.

El pelinegro mayor sonrió y fue hasta la ventana, abrió las cortinas azul fuerte de un tirón, dejando que la luz del sol iluminara toda la habitación.

-Agh!-dijo en un gruñido y se puso la almohada encima de su cabeza.-déjame en paz…

-Ya son las 10.-dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Una vez afuera escucho como su hermano menor maldecía mientras sonaban ruidos de que movía las cosas, seguido por la puerta del baño cerrándose.

Itachi sonrió complacido mientras se alejaba del cuarto.

Sasuke salió de darse una ducha y se vistió con un traje Armani color gris obscuro y una corbata color vino fuerte.

En el comedor, dada la hora, estaban todos almorzando. El mayor de los Uchiha le transmitió una mirada severa al menor.

-Estas no son horas de despertarse…Aprende a Itachi que está despierto desde las 7-dijo fríamente.

Sasuke lo ignoro y se sentó, no paso ni un minuto cuando ya le habían traído café, jugo, tostadas francesas y fruta.

-Y dime, Itachi…-hablo Fugaku-…La reunión de hoy, ¿Qué intentas ganar?

Itachi dio un sorbo al jugo con naranja que tenía y dejo el vaso con cuidado en la mesa.

-La reunión de hoy es con Tsunade Namikaze…-explico-… pensé que en el futuro nos seria de ayuda tener el apoyo de los Namikaze, para extender nuestra empresa a otros países… justo como ellos lo hicieron.

-¿Pero por qué con Tsunade… no sería mejor hablarlo directamente con Minato?

-Eso quería yo, pero debido a que mañana el saldrá del país a una de sus extensiones en el extranjero le pidió a Tsunade que en su ausencia se encargara de las cosas aquí.

-Ya veo, sigue así.-dijo orgulloso.

Sasuke se levantó de la mesa ruidosamente, atrayendo la mirada de los demás.

-¿Hijo?-pregunto una pelinegra-¿Está todo bien?

-Si madre-le mostro una pequeña sonrisa-me tengo que ir.

Mikoto era la única a la que Sasuke nunca trataría fríamente.

Fugaku observo a Sasuke marcharse sin dirigirle una mirada.

-Y eso significa que yo también me voy.-dijo sonriendo mientras se acababa el jugo de un trago.

-Regresen pronto.-dijo Mikoto despidiéndolo.

En cuanto la pareja se quedó en la mesa la pelinegra miro a su esposo.

-¿Por qué eres así? Sasuke ha crecido todo este tiempo pensando que solo te interesa Itachi…-le dijo enojada-Si vas a seguir actuando con él de esa manera, entonces ¿Por qué me preguntas todas las noches acerca del desempeño de él? Dices que estas orgulloso de él, pero si nunca se lo demuestras… ¿De que servirá?

Mikoto se paró enojada y abandono el comedor.

Fugaku solo sonrió y con su mano derecha levanto la taza de café.

-Itachi se parece a mí, pero tiene la personalidad cálida de su madre… y Sasuke se parece a Mikoto pero tiene mi personalidad… El que lo trate así, solo hará que él se esfuerce aún más… Ese es mi hijo…-dijo orgulloso.

La pelinegra que en realidad se había quedado en la puerta escucho las palabras dichas por el mayor, sonrió tiernamente.

_Tal vez debería de grabar lo que dice acerca de Sasuke…_-pensó mientras subía a su cuarto.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

Fuera de la mansión ya estaba Kiba esperando junto con la limosina.

-Buenos días, señor…-dijo inclinando la cabeza en cuanto lo vio.

-Nh…-fue la respuesta del pelinegro.

Kiba rodo los ojos mientras alzaba la vista.

-Oh~ Inuzuka-san, ¿Así que ahora eres el chofer del amargado de mi hermano?-dijo Itachi en cuanto salió de la mansión.

Kiba se moría de ganas de extender una sonrisa y decir que para su desgracia así era… pero si quería conservar su trabajo tenía que mentir.

-Buenos días, Uchiha-sama.-se inclinó.

-Umm… empiezo a creer que la personalidad de Sasuke es contagiosa.-dijo divertido.

-¿No que íbamos tarde?-pregunto molesto el mencionado.

Itachi se metió en la limosina y Kiba se apresuró a llegar al volante.

-Dime Sasuke… ¿Cómo va el asunto que te encargo padre?

Sasuke lo miro sin emoción y luego volteo para ver las figuras borrosas que se veían por la ventana.

-Si lo que te preocupa es que haga mal mi trabajo, te equivocas… Todo va perfecto, he conseguido que el científico y biólogo reconocido el Hiruzen acepte venir a nuestro laboratorio. He oído de buenas fuentes que uno de sus proyectos ya está llegando a su cumbre.

-Estupendo.-dijo feliz.

Sasuke extendió una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y como estaba mirando hacia la ventana su hermano no pudo verla… pero no era necesario para que Itachi supiera que Sasuke estaba feliz.

-Así que iremos a ver a Tsunade Namikaze...-dijo en forma de pregunta-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-No creí que fuera importante…

-Bromeas, ¿cierto?-pregunto mirándolo- Los Namikaze son prácticamente dueños de toda la ciudad.

Itachi sonrió divertido.

-Y si te lo hubiera dicho, ¿Qué? ¿Te habrías quedado en casa?

-No, pero no está mal saber con quién vamos a reunirnos.-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

El Uchiha mayor puso dos dedos en la frente del menor, haciendo que su entrecejo se relajara inmediatamente.

-Si sigues frunciendo el ceño así te quedaran arrugas, y ninguna mujer-sonrió pícaramente-u hombre querrá acercarse a ti.-dijo bromeando.

-¡Niisan!-se quejó Sasuke mientras quitaba la mano de su hermano de un manotazo.

Llegaron a la torre de radio Konoha y Kiba los espero exactamente en el lugar donde había esperado a Naruto ayer.

Subieron al elevador y presionaron el último piso.

-Buenos días, ustedes deben ser Uchiha Itachi-sama y Sasuke Uchiha-sama-dijo una secretaria mientras se inclinaba.-Por favor esperen un momento.

El lugar era un prácticamente un Pent-house, en cuanto salieron del elevador ya estaban en la sala de espera, y había un cuarto con paredes y puerta de vidrio que decía "_Sala de juntas S" _y enfrente de esta había otro cuarto igual pero en este ponía _"Sala de juntas A" _

-Me pregunto por qué la sala de juntas _S_ esta más grande que la sala de juntas _A_…-dijo Itachi más para sí mismo que para que alguien lo escuchara.

-En total tenemos 5 salas de juntas, D, C, B, A y S… en la sala D solo caben 5 personas y en la sala A caben 20 personas. La sala S es para cosas _Especiales _y caben un total de 30 personas.-Explico una voz de mujer.

Los Uchihas voltearon a ver de dónde provenía la voz y se encontraron con una voluptuosa rubia que iba vestida con un vestido gris y un saco blanco con negro.

-Lamento haberlos hecho esperar…-sonrió-por favor pasen…

Les dijo mientras caminaba hasta su oficina y era seguida por los hermanos.

Una vez dentro la mujer se sentó detrás de un enorme escritorio de madera e indico a sus invitados que hicieran lo mismo en unos sillones individuales que estaban enfrente.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto mientras los miraba fijamente-¿A que debo la visita?

Itachi saco unos papeles de su portafolio y los puso en el escritorio.

-Como ya le había mencionado por teléfono, el grupo Uchiha está expandiendo sus terrenos en varias de las industrias químicas y medicas de la ciudad, y creemos que una unión con el grupo Namikaze ayudaría a ambas compañías a ganar renombre en otros países.

Tsunade vio los papeles sobre la mesa.

_"Investigaciones para crear nueva medicina sin efectos colaterales en contra del cáncer"_ Con resultados de un 60%

_"Vacuna en contra del SIDA"_ Con resultados del 35%

_"Dispositivo para detectar tumores cancerosos en etapa 1" _Con resultados de un 80%

Solo leyó unos de los papeles y tenía que admitir que eran buenos avances.

-Escuche que el Dr. Hiruzen ha aceptado trabajar en sus laboratorios…

Los dos Uchihas se sorprendieron.

-¿Cómo supo de eso?-pregunto Sasuke con su curiosidad mal contenida.

-_Me lo dijo Orochimaru ayer…_-pensó mientras una sonrisa se extendía en su cara-Nunca subestimes las fuentes de información de la familia Namikaze.

-Nunca más, Tsunade-sama.-dijo divertido Itachi.-Es verdad, el Dr. Orochimaru Hiruzen accedió trabajar con nosotros.

-En ese caso no creo que haya mucho que pensar, pero de todas maneras lo consultare con mi hijo.

Itachi sonrió complacido.

-En ese caso, la dejamos para que piense en lo que le proponemos.

Los dos hombres se fueron del lugar dejando a una Tsunade complacida.

-Ya habíamos pensado en unirnos con los Uchiha, pero que ellos hayan sido los primeros que lo ofrecieron significa que esperan que subamos el nivel del grupo llevándolo a otros países… Pero que nosotros aceptemos nos pone en lo alto como vanguardistas...-dijo sonriendo-Estoy segura de que Minato aceptara sin dudar… pero quiero poner a prueba a Naruto, dejare que él me diga su opinión…

Se puso de pie para estirarse y vio un portafolio color negro en el piso.

-Oh~ parece que Itachi-kun lo olvido…-dijo mirándolo-bueno, estoy segura que se dará cuenta.

Una vez que llegaron al primer piso Itachi se acordó de que traía algo en las manos.

-Espera por aquí Sasuke, subiré por mi portafolio.

Sasuke iba a contestar pero su hermano ya se había subido al ascensor y las puertas se cerraron.

Dio una mirada al edificio, era amplio y con techos altos, el color predominante era el blanco pero los pisos de mosaico eran de mármol obscuro.

Camino hasta la salida, lo esperaría en la limosina.

Iba caminando distraído cuando chocó contra alguien, empapándose de un líquido tibio.

-¡Oye!-dijo una voz enojada-Ve lo que has hecho…

El pelinegro subió la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azules viéndolo enfadado.

-Hn…-bufo mientras se sacudía el traje.

-Es todo lo que vas a decir, ¡Tú chocaste conmigo!-grito.- ¿No piensas disculparte?

-¿Disculparme?-pregunto sorprendido-...Tu ropa barata no me importa en lo más mínimo... Tú eres el que debería de pagarme a mí, ¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuesta este traje?

Naruto se fijó en cómo iba vestido, es cierto que no llevaba un traje Armani (si, Naruto pudo diferenciar la marca de traje que llevaba Sasuke) Pero su ropa estaba lejos de ser barata… llevaba un pantaloncillo corto Lacoste color crema junto con unos tenis de piel de la misma marca color café obscuro, una camisa azul fuerte de manga larga Tommy Hilfiger y una chamarra de piel marca Diesel.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto aún más enojado.- ¡¿Eres idiota?!

-¡¿Cómo dijiste, maldito?!

-Aparte de idiota sordo…

-¡Repite eso y hare que seguridad te saque de aquí!

-Uy si…-dijo sarcásticamente-Quiero que lo hagas, Idiota amargado y dramático.

La cara de Sasuke se mostró sorprendida, nunca le habían hablado así en sus veinticuatro años de vida.

-¿Es que no sabes quién soy?

Naruto cruzo los brazos, se daba una idea de quien era, debido a que se parecía mucho al novio de su primo.

-¿Debería?

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha…-dijo esperando que el otro se disculpara inmediatamente.

-¿Y?-pregunto con enfado, nunca le había gustado utilizar su apellido para ganar 'respeto' y no le gusto como Sasuke esperaba que se le diera un trato especial o algo por el estilo.

-¿Cómo qué "Y"?-pregunto aún más sorprendido-_Es que vive en un caparazón o es un ermitaño que acaba de volver después de muchos años, ¿O por qué no sabe mi nombre?_-Soy un U-CHI-HA-dijo lentamente, como si de repente el rubio tuviera un retraso mental.

-Uy~ disculpe usted U-CHI-HA-sama-dijo de manera sarcástica y repitiendo el apellido como el otro lo había dicho- …Permítame corregir lo que le había dicho…-se aclaró la garganta- … Quiero que lo hagas, Uchiha Idiota amargado y dramático.

Una sonrisa se extendió en la cara del rubio en cuanto vio como la cara del pelinegro paso de incredulidad y sorpresa a enfado.

-Es suficiente, segu…-iba a gritar cuando sintió que su hermano se ponía atrás de él.

-¿Pasa algo, Sasuke?-pregunto viéndolo, sin fijarse en el rubio con quien estaba peleando.

-Hn…-bufo el rubio.

Sasuke lo miro con odio y después esperaba que su hermano le dijera algo al ojiazul, como no le dijo nada lo volteo a ver.

-Ah~-dijo felizmente apunto de decir el apodo que le había puesto _"Naru-chan"_.

Naruto le hizo señas para que no dijera su nombre, haciendo que el Uchiha mayor pasara su expresión de felicidad a seriedad fingida en un segundo.

Sasuke al ver la sonrisa en la cara de su hermano se sorprendió, era como si conociera al rubio con el que hace unos segundo se estaba gritando, pero cuando vio la sonrisa esfumarse rápidamente volteo a ver al rubio, el cual tenía los brazos cruzados encima de su pecho.

-Y bien…-insistió el mayor-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?

El menor frunció el ceño y se volteó para caminar hacia la puerta.

Al ver que su hermano no lo seguía se detuvo y volteo a ver a donde estaban antes.

-¿Itachi?-le llamo dudoso.

El nombrado camino hacia a él y luego saco su celular.

-Disculpa un momento Sasuke…-le dijo mientras se alejaba de él.

El Uchiha menor mantuvo la vista en su hermano y después la regreso al rubio; este estaba sacudiéndose el líquido que se le había caído en la ropa, se agacho para recoger los vasos y los puso en la charola de cartón que siempre daban. Le hizo un gesto al de seguridad que estaba más adelante y no tardó en llegar una señora de limpieza, el rubio se inclinó a manera de disculpa y después saco su celular, observo la pantalla apagada durante unos segundos y después esta se ilumino, anunciando una llamada entrante.

Sasuke se había quedado lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar hablar al otro.

-¿Bueno?-dijo preguntando-sí… Es una larga historia… Sí, lo vi ayer en la cena…Quedamos de vernos para comer pastel yo iba a llevar el café… Sí… pues si lo ves, le dices que mejor lo veo después… es un idiota…-se rio divertido, por algo que le dijeron-Sí, igual y nos vemos al rato… Les dejare tiempo libre, llego como a eso de las 6… sí, adiós… cuídate.

El rubio colgó el teléfono y se lo guardo en la bolsa de la chamarra que llevaba.

-…Después llevo los papeles para ver si todo está en orden…-dijo la voz de su hermano mientras se acercaba.-Hasta luego…

Itachi colgó su teléfono y lo guardo en la bolsa interna del saco que llevaba.

-¿Nos vamos?-le pregunto sonriendo.

Sasuke asintió una vez y se puso a caminar.

-Por cierto… ¿Por qué estas mojado?

Sasuke frunció el ceño y suspiro.

-No preguntes…

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

Naruto suspiro mientras se quitaba las gotas del líquido que le habían quedado en la chamarra, con un suspiro se agacho y recogió los vasos ahora vacíos poniéndolos de nuevo en la charola que le habían dado.

-_Maldito Uchiha…_-pensó enojado-_Y se va así como si nada… _

Levanto la mano y llamo la atención del de seguridad, mostro con su dedo el líquido en el piso y este por una radio llamó a limpieza, una señora llego con un trapeador.

-Lo siento mucho…-dijo mientras se inclinaba.

Saco su celular en espera de que el Uchiha que si le caía bien le llamara. Ya que cuando se habían quedado unos segundo solos este solo dijo en un susurro _"Ahorita te llamo" _

Por el reflejo del IPhone se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha menor lo estaba viendo, y también se dio cuenta de que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oír la conversación, pensó en alejarse pero eso sería muy obvio por lo que se quedó en ese lugar. Cuando la pantalla se encendió y apareció la pequeña foto del Uchiha con la cara llena de pastel contesto.

-¿Bueno?-dijo.

_-Naru-chan… ¿Está todo bien?_

-Sí…

_-¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

-Es una larga historia…-dijo suspirando.

_-En otro momento me lo contaras… y Dei-chan? ¿Lo viste ayer?_

-Sí,-contesto a lo primero-Lo vi ayer en la cena…

_-Entiendo que hables así porque al parecer mi hermano está escuchando, pero intenta responder esto…_-dijo divertido por las contestaciones tan cortantes del rubio… normalmente no había poder humano que lo callara-¿_Sabes dónde estará hoy?_

-Quedamos de vernos para comer pastel…-dijo mientras sonreía levemente.

_-Así que está en la pastelería… yo creo que ahorita me daré una vuelta por ahí…_

-Pues si lo ves, le dices que mejor lo veo después…

_-Esa es tu manera de decirme que nos darás tiempo para 'saludarnos'_-dijo la última palabra con doble significado.

-Eres un idiota…-se carcajeo.

_-Solo quiero saber, para ver si tendré… tiempo… antes de que llegues y veas cosas que no…_-la voz de Itachi sonó divertida.

-Sí...-se rindió sonriendo-igual y los veo al rato…

_-Umm… eso significa que no tendré tiempo…_-pregunto divertido y desalentado al mismo tiempo.

-Les dejare _tiempo_ libre,-dijo sonriendo-Llego como a eso de las 6.

_-Está bien Naru-chan, gracias…_-dijo agradecido, hace más de dos semanas que no se veían.

-Sí, de nada…

_-Bueno, ya cuelgo porque si no Sasuke se va a desesperar… Adiós…_

-Adiós…

Naruto colgó el teléfono y lo guardo en la bolsa derecha de la chamarra de piel.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

¡Y~ llegamos al tercer capítulo! Muchas gracias por leer.  
Por fin Sasu y Naru se conocieron…

**Por favor! Por favor! Opinen, me hace feliz muuuy feliz leer sus comentarios.**

Los Fav y los Follows se agradecen 3 pero un review hace que quiera apurarme en escribir otro cap… asi que ya saben (:

**ananeko123**: Muchas gracias por comentar, ya se conocen en este cap. Así que espero que te guste.

**natzumy08**: TT_TT Así es la vida, y créeme no lo vuelvo a hacer… en este cap apenas si escribía cinco renglones y lo guardaba xD _Más vale prevenir que lamentar_. Y~ ya se conocieron (: Aunque fue breve el tiempo… espero que te haya gustado su manera _desastrosa_ de conocerse.

**OPMDLuffy**: Me alegro que te haya gustado~ 3 y muchas gracias por comentar.

**Amante-animei**: Gracias **3** Y sí… bueno es que ya tiene 24 años, y pues no soy de esas que dicen _"Oh~ No puede ser! 24 años y sigue virgen?!"_ pero era necesario _(después veras por qué) _que ya tuviera alguna experiencia.

**KrMiz**


	4. Trabajo

**Hola!** Un pequeño aviso~ escribí una escena _Hot_ por lo que si no la quieren leer  
solo sáltense desde las primeras ((**x.X.x.X.x.X...X.x.X.x.X.x**))hasta las segundas.  
Quedan advertidxs **(:**

_Pasen y lean. _

* * *

**Trabajo**

Enojado camino hasta el elevador y apretó el botón del último piso.

-Ah~ Naruto-kun…-saludo la secretaria de Tsunade.- ¿Vienes del mal humor?-pregunto al ver el ceño fruncido del rubio.

Era raro ver al usualmente jovial y risueño rubio, enojado.

-Shizune-san.-Saludo sonriendo como si nunca hubiera estado de malas.-Algo así… ¿Esta Tsunade-obāchan?

-Sí, pasa.

La voluptuosa rubia estaba con la cabeza recostada en el escritorio.

-Tsunade-obāchan…- le dijo mientras le sacudía levemente el hombro.

-¡Estoy despierta Shizune! ¡¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?!

Naruto la miro entre divertido y sorprendido por la velocidad en que se paró.

-Ah~ Naruto, eres tú.-dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

Naruto se sentó como si fuera su casa en uno de los sillones, con la pierna estirada en una de las recargaderas y la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

-Cansado…?-pregunto divertida.

-Enojado…-suspiro.-Te traía te chai de Starbucks pero _Uchihaimbécil_ choco contra mí y lo tiro.

-_Uchihaimbécil_… ¿te refieres a uno de los herederos Uchiha?

-Sí… Me pregunto qué hacían aquí…-recordó- eso no importa el hecho es que es un imbécil.

-Jum…-sonrió.-Supongo que será un buen momento para avisarte que trabajaras con ellos…

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Quieres que les haga una entrevista, o algo así?

-No… aunque no sería una mala idea…

-Olvídalo… no me importaría trabajar con Itachi pero con Sasuke, ni loco.

-Pues no te estoy preguntando… soy tu jefa y tu abuela.

-Agh…-se quejó Naruto.- ¿Y bien? ¿Dijiste que no los entrevistaría, entonces con que trabajare con ellos?

-Como sabes tu padre ira junto con Kushina a una reunión en Sunagakure… Y me dejo a mí como encargada del grupo Namikaze…

Naruto alzo la cabeza y la miro con curiosidad.

-Pero, temo que mi trabajo en la torre consumirá todo mi tiempo, con lo del evento acercándose…-mintió.- No tendré tiempo para hacer el trabajo que le corresponde a tu padre.

-No me gusta hacia dónde va esto…-confeso mientras se sentaba correctamente y miraba a la rubia.

-Te dejare el trabajo del grupo Namikaze a ti… yo revisare las cosas una vez que hayas terminado, a ver si hiciste un buen trabajo.

-Obāchan… por favor no, además mi tiempo también está limitado, el programa de radio ocupa todas mis tardes y con lo del evento no puedo faltar ni un solo día… y si pongo grabaciones se darán cuenta…

-Lo sé… por eso ocuparas tus mañanas y tus noches para hacerte cargo de las cosas del grupo.

Naruto bufo frustrado.

-¿Por qué te niegas en trabajar con los Uchiha…? Creí que no los conocías...

-…-Naruto dudo sobre decirle que ya conocía a Itachi-…No los conozco, es solo que con lo que paso abajo no me dan ganas de trabajar con _UchihaSasuke_-dijo esto último con el mismo tono que cuando dijo _Uchihaimbécil_, como si ahora el nombre de _Sasuke_ fuera una grosería peor que _imbécil_.

-¿Le dijiste que eras un Namikaze?... Tal vez te trato así porque no sabía quién eras…

-Eso sería mucho peor…

-Naruto no te entiendo…

-Es que…-explico- Esa era su verdadera forma de ser… si le hubiera dicho quién era, me hubiera tratado como… yo que se…

-Entonces no le digas que eres un Namikaze.-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo?

-Les diré que eres el asistente de Minato y mío…

Naruto la miro como si de repente le hubieran salido tres cabezas.

-¿Qué?...

-Sí, sé que te molesta que las personas te traten diferente solo por tu apellido… así que si tú trabajas con ellos, pero no saben tu verdadero nombre no tendrán motivos para mentir…

-No podemos mentir por siempre… los paparazzis me reconocerán.

-Lo sé, ellos sabrán tu verdadero nombre pero hasta que acabes las investigaciones sobre si apoyar o no sus proyectos.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres que haga? ¿Qué investigue sus proyectos para ver si nos afiliaremos a ellos?

La mujer asintió.

-Me parece que algo tan importante como una afiliación con el grupo Uchiha, no me corresponde a mí…

-Pero lo hace, dentro de unos años tú serás el presidente del grupo Namikaze.

-…-el rubio guardo silencio.

-Además, confió en tu buen juicio.

-Agh…-suspiro derrotado.

((**x.X.x.X.x.X...X.x.X.x.X.x**))

Un rubio estaba lavándose las manos, acababa de hacer la limpieza del local y apenas iba a abrir la cortina de metal.

Toc –Toc

Un sonido de nudillos tocando sonó desde la puerta de atrás.

El ojiazul camino hasta la puerta.

-_Qué raro… no espero que me traigan cosas el día de hoy… aunque si son ellos, me alegro, me estoy quedando sin bicarbonato._-pensó.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a cierto pelinegro.

-Itachi…-dijo sorprendido-¿Qué haces aquí?

El rubio se apartó de la puerta dejando que el otro entrara.

-Solo vine a verte…-sonrió mientras lo jalaba para abrazarlo.

El rubio se dejó abrazar y se rio.

-Umm…-dijo mientras se pegaba más a su pecho.-Me alegra que te acordaras de mí, pensé que me habías olvidado.

-Nunca…-dijo mientras hundía la cabeza en el cuello del rubio-Hueles delicioso…

El rubio alzo la cabeza y la puso en el cuello del pelinegro.

-Tu igual…-deposito un suave beso en la manzana de adán del Uchiha.

El pelinegro suspiro.

-Dei-chan… yo…-empezó a decir mientras bajaba una de sus manos hasta la espalda baja del rubio.

-Hmm…-suspiro al sentir la mano del otro.-Yo también…

Itachi miro los ojos color azul y pudo ver el anhelo en ellos.

-¿Podemos?-pregunto en un suspiro.

Deidara no necesitaba que el pelinegro se expresara con más palabras para saber lo que estaba pensando.

-Aquí no…-dijo decepcionado.

El pelinegro se separó de él y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

-Tal vez… podemos ir a tu departamento…-sugirió.

Rara vez el rubio mantenía cerrada la tienda.

-Yo…-dijo Deidara mientras veía el pizarrón en el que iban las ordenes, al no ver nada sonrió ampliamente- vamos.

Itachi sonrió y sujeto la mano del otro. Salieron por la puerta trasera y se subieron al auto del rubio, tenía un Audi negro. Manejo hasta el edificio de departamentos, dejaron el carro en el estacionamiento y se subieron al elevador, presionaron el piso 6 y esperaban a que el elevador se apurara.

Itachi se acercó al rubio y lo empezó a besar con hambre, el ojiazul respondió al demandante beso y se abrazó al cuerpo del otro.

Un gemido salió de los labios de Deidara cuando el pelinegro pasó una de sus piernas entre las del rubio.

El sonido de un timbre indico que el elevador había llegado al piso correspondiente.

-Vamos…-apresuro el rubio, mientras se bajaba de la caja de metal.

Itachi lo siguió unos pasos atrás, miro el trasero del rubio mientras este caminaba y cuando abrió la puerta se lanzó sobre él.

-Espera…-pidió en un suspiro mientras la puerta se cerraba.

-No puedo…-admitió el otro mientras atacaba el cuello del rubio.

-Al menos alejémonos de la puerta…-pidió mientras hacia su cabeza de lado, dejándole más espacio al otro.

-De acuerdo…-se alejó de él.

Deidara se apresuró a dejar la entrada y pronto llegaron a la sala.

El Uchiha agarro al rubio y lo beso suavemente.

-Nh…-gimió Deidara a manera de rendición.

-Te extrañe…-dijo mientras le quitaba la chamarra que traía.

El rubio le ayudo y rápidamente se quedó solo con el pantalón.

-Igual que yo…-le quito el saco del traje.-Debemos de colgar tu traje… o se arrugara.

-Me vale un cuerno si se arruga o no…

Lo agarro de la cadera y lo pego a él de un tirón.

-Unh…-acepto Deidara mientras le quitaba, casi arrancaba, la camisa y la corbata.

Itachi recostó al rubio en el sillón que había.

-Eres hermoso…

Se besaron con pasión y de un momento a otro el pelinegro y el rubio estaban en ropa interior.

Deidara paso su mano derecha por la espalda de su amante mientras la izquierda la mantenía en la cabeza del otro profundizando el beso que se daban.

El pelinegro dejo caer su parte baja y jadeo cuando se encontró con bulto del otro.

Juntaron sus caderas en movimientos suaves, frotando sus erecciones una con la otra.

-Itachi…-gimió el rubio cuando noto la mano del otro pasar por sus pezones.

Deidara no se quedó atrás bajo su mano hasta el boxer de su novio y acaricio la erección por encima de la tela.

Inconscientemente el pelinegro empujo sus caderas.

Exhalo pesadamente mientras bajaba su cabeza a la altura de los sonrosados pezones del rubio.

-Mnh…-se quejó al sentir la lengua del otro sobre su pecho.

Paso la lengua por el botón rosa del rubio, haciendo que este se pusiera duro, lo mordisqueó un poco y después lo chupo.

Un gemido suave le hizo saber al pelinegro que iba por buen camino, con su mano derecha pellizco el pezón que estaba desocupado.

Deidara llevo sus manos hacia la cabeza del pelinegro e hizo que subiera la cabeza, lo beso con rudeza, metiendo su lengua y acaricio el paladar del otro.

-Mnh…-gimió Itachi en la boca del otro.

Itachi tenía zonas erógenas de los cuales casi nadie sabía, pero con el tiempo que llevaban juntos Deidara había descubierto todas.

Hizo que el pelinegro se sentara y el rubio quedo encima de él, sus erecciones se frotaban con los movimientos de caderas involuntarios al principio y después, por los movimientos de caderas creados por los dos.

Itachi se comía a besos el cuello del rubio, dejando chupetones por ahí y por allá. Deidara jadeaba al sentir de repente los dientes de su amante pero nunca protesto por la rudeza de este.

Bajo las manos por el pecho del que estaba sentado, sintiendo en las yemas de sus dedos la dureza del abdomen.

Llego hasta el ombligo y se entretuvo acariciando lentamente el abdomen bajo.

Itachi llevo sus manos a la espalda del rubio y las bajo hasta llegar al elástico del boxer.

Deidara se inclinó y beso el cuello del moreno, dejando chupetones en la clavícula… fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar al ombligo, paso su lengua por encima y sonrió al escuchar como el otro gemía.

-Dei-chan…-suspiro su nombre.

El rubio chupo la piel debajo del ombligo, causando que el otro gimiera y moviera sus caderas hacia arriba, mordió suavemente y dejo una marca roja. Bajo un poco el boxer, dejando cubierta la erección pero enseñando un poco de vello.

Pasó su lengua, besando y chupando antes de llegar al vello púbico; se acomodó entre las piernas del otro, hincado en el suelo y con las manos en las rodillas del moreno, separándolas.

Itachi veía con lujuria al rubio, sabía lo que el otro estaba a punto de hacer.

-Quítatelos…-pidió mientras se alejaba un poco para darle espacio y que este se quitara la única prenda que traía.

Deidara observo como Itachi alzaba la cadera para quitarse el boxer, dejando ver lo prominente de su erección; se quitó su propio boxer y lo aventó hacia atrás.

-¿Y ahora?-pregunto el pelinegro mientras volvía a sentarse.

-Ahora… relájate.-dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza y se metía sin preámbulos todo el pene de su novio.

Deidara sintió la cabeza tocar el fondo de su garganta, apretó suavemente los labios y fue sacándolo de su boca lentamente.

Itachi hecho su cabeza para atrás y soltó un ronco gemido.

-Qué bueno…-dijo prácticamente ronroneando.

Deidara sonrió mientras se relamía los labios, lamio la cabeza y succiono lentamente.

Bajo su mano derecha y sujeto la erección, con su lengua lamio toda la extensión y se detuvo en la base.

Itachi gimió y llevo sus brazos al respaldo del sillón, buscando apoyo.

Deidara bajo su mano izquierda y sujeto su propia erección, los gemidos que daba su amante eran suficientes para mantenerlo palpitando.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto antes de chupar uno de los testículos.

Itachi jadeo y miro a los ojos de su amante.

Los labios sonrosados y los ojos brillosos por la excitación.

-No lo dudes…-dijo mientras bajaba su mano derecha a la mejilla del otro.

Deidara sonrió y volvió a lamer la punta, su mano acariciaba de arriba a abajo lentamente y su boca se encargaba de darle placer al glande.

-Dei…-un gemido interrumpió lo que quería decir cuando el rubio soplo sobre la cabeza del pene.

Llevo sus manos a la cabellera rubia y lo empujó hacia abajo. Deidara entendió el mensaje e introdujo nuevamente el pene en su boca. Con ayuda de su mano fue masturbando al moreno, su boca se encargaba de la parte de arriba y su mano de la de abajo.

El ojiazul acelero el ritmo mientras su otra mano acariciaba su propia erección, al escuchar los gemidos del moreno, Deidara llevo su mano hacia su propia espalda, bajo lentamente hasta su hendidura trasera y acaricio su esfínter.

Itachi tenía los ojos cerrados pero al escuchar un gemido de parte el otro los abrió.

Deidara se metía dos dedos con trabajo, estaba preparándose el mismo para lo que pasaría después.

-Mmm… me… me vengo…-dijo mientras empujaba sus caderas rápidamente.

El ver que el otro se preparaba hizo que llegara a su máxima excitación; Deidara apresuro los movimientos de su cabeza y manos, mientras sus propios dedos aceleraban la entrada y salida en su trasero.

Itachi sintió ese característico cosquilleo y después gimió fuertemente mientras veía como Deidara se metía los dedos rápidamente.

El rubio se tragó el semen de su novio, sintiendo el característico sabor salado al fondo de su garganta, detuvo sus dedos y volteo a ver al moreno.

-Ven…-le dijo mientras jalaba la mano que antes estaba en su erección.

Lo sentó encima de él, causando que sus erecciones se tocaran.

El pelinegro lo beso tiernamente, sintiendo el sabor amargo de su propia eyaculación.

Deidara gimió al sentir como su entrada era estirada por las manos del moreno.

-¿Te gusta?-le pregunto juguetonamente mientras metía lentamente su dedo índice derecho.

El rubio asintió mientras descansaba la frente en el hombro izquierdo del pelinegro.

-Bien…-dijo suavemente mientras insertaba otro dedo.

-D… deja de jugar…-le dijo mientras movía sus caderas hacia abajo.

Itachi gimió al sentir como la entrada se apretaba con sus dedos aun dentro.

-Está bien…-agarro su propia erección y la sostuvo debajo de la entrada del rubio.

Deidara espero inquieto a que su novio entrara.

-Lentamente… no quiero lastimarte…-le dijo al ver la cara impaciente del ojiazul.

El rubio bajo lentamente y cuando sintió que la cabeza entraba echó su cabeza hacia atrás con un sonoro gemido.

Fue bajando lentamente y cuando por fin estuvo todo dentro, apretó suavemente… le dolía un poco, pero aun así le urgía que el otro empezara con los movimientos.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el moreno sin moverse.

A Itachi le costaba quedarse quieto, ya que el calor y lo apretado que se sentía, hacía que se le fuera la razón… solo quería empujarse fuertemente y lo más rápido que pudiera.

-…-suspiró- estoy bien… solo muévete.

-Dei-chan, pasaron dos semanas… y no te prepare bien…-dijo con voz ronca.

El rubio suspiro frustrado, a veces el moreno lo protegía demasiado.

-Entonces me muevo yo…-le dijo mientras cumplía su palabra.

Se salió casi completamente y se dejó caer rápidamente.

Ambos gimieron. Itachi se rindió con un gruñido y empezó a mover sus caderas.

-Anhh…-gimió fuertemente Deidara al sentir como Itachi lo recostaba en el sillón.

-Así está mejor…-dijo mientras ponía un cojín de los de la sala debajo de la cadera de su amante.

Esa nueva posición tocaba el punto dulce del rubio causando que a cada penetración sintiera que si iba a venir.

Itachi no se quedaba atrás, el calor y la presión, eran exquisitos… llevo su mano al pene del rubio y lo empezó a masturbar.

Los gemidos de ambos se incrementaron y el pene de Deidara vibro en las manos del pelinegro, los músculos internos del rubio se apretaron, envolviendo la circunferencia de Itachi, mientras sentía como llegaba al clímax.

Itachi bajo la mirada hasta el pene del rubio y pudo observar a su propio pene entrar y salir de su agujero favorito.

-Amo esta vista…-gimió mientras apresuraba sus estocadas y su mano incremento la velocidad

Deidara se retorció y encorvo la espalda.

-Ya no puedo…-gimió casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Yo tampoco…-admitió el pelinegro mientras bajaba su cabeza para besar a su pareja.

Sintió nuevamente ese cosquilleo y empujo sus caderas fuertemente, perdiendo el ritmo.

Agarro las rodillas del rubio y las pego hasta su pecho.

-Yo ya…-gimió el rubio mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba fuertemente su erección.

-AHHH!-gimieron al mismo tiempo mientras se corrían juntos.

El rubio se manchó su propio abdomen mientras el pelinegro se corrió dentro del cuerpo del otro.

Se besaron tiernamente mientras intentaban regular sus respiraciones.

-Te amo…-le dijo Itachi mientras besaba los parpados cerrados del otro.

-Y yo a ti…-dijo mientras abría los ojos.

Una vez reguladas sus respiraciones Deidara se acordó de algo.

-Naruto!-dijo mientras intentaba empujar al otro.-Dijo que iba a ir a verme a la tienda.

El pelinegro mordió el hombro del rubio, dejando sus dientes marcados.

-Nunca digas el nombre de otro hombre en mi presencia…-dijo mientras besaba el hombro marcado.

-Uy… pero que posesivo me saliste…-se burló con una pequeña sonrisa.-Naruto es mi primo…

-Aun así… como se te ocurre mencionar un nombre que no sea el mío mientras aún estoy unido a ti…-le dijo mientras movía su cadera.-Además, me dijo que te vería hasta las seis…

Deidara suspiro al sentir el movimiento de caderas, apretó sus músculos alrededor del pene del otro.

-Por ahí hubieras empezado…-le dijo mientras lo besaba con pasión.

Itachi sonrió mientras lo cargaba, sin salirse de él, y caminaba hasta el cuarto del rubio.

((**x.X.x.X.x.X...X.x.X.x.X.x**))

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el trabajo que revisare con los Uchiha?-pregunto mientras volvía a subir la pierna a la recargadera del sillón.

-Hare que investigues sobre los experimentos que están llevando a cabo en sus laboratorios…

-Aburrido…

-No será aburrido, además te encontraras con Orochimaru…

-¿En serio?-pregunto de repente entusiasmado.

-Sí, no recuerdas que ayer nos dijo que estaría trabajando en los laboratorios de lo Uchiha.

-Ahh…-dijo sonriendo-…creo que si…

-No mientas-se burló.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo estaré trabajando con ellos?

-Umm…-agarro su barbilla mientras pensaba.-El lunes llega tu padre… así que el domingo tendrás que darme tu respuesta sobre si aceptamos o no.

-Agh… De acuerdo, lo hare… pero tú les dirás que soy el asistente de mi papá…

-¡Claro!-dijo feliz- Les hablare para que vengan mañana y de esa manera el lunes empieces a trabajar con ellos.

-Si no queda de otra…

-No queda.-afirmo la rubia.

-_Antes de que se dé cuenta de que podría pedirme que yo me encargue del grupo Namikaze y él se encarga por completo de lo del evento._-pensó mientras sonreía.

-¿Ya fuiste al doctor?

-No, apenas voy a ir…

-Y cómo vas a ir, dudo que puedas manejar con el tobillo así…

-Y no puedo…-afirmo el rubio-Mi papá hizo que un ANBU me acompañara.

-Típico… Minato es el único que pone a un ANBU como chofer y niñero… y no como guardaespaldas…

-No creas… siempre he sentido que hay alguien cuidándome…

-Oh~ Sin duda… Pero la diferencia es que ahora sabes quién es.

-Sí… como le dije que no quería a un señor de traje siguiéndome a todos lados, ¿Sabes a quien mando?-pregunto- Mando a Sai…

-Jajaja-se burló la rubia.-Una vez estuvo conmigo, es divertido ese muchacho.

-Divertido, si como no… Siempre sonríe falsamente y habla con puras tonterías acerca de cosas que leyó en un libro…

-Pero es de tu edad… por eso lo ha de haber puesto tu padre…

-Sí, pero no necesito a alguien de las fuerzas especiales ANBU para que me cuide.

-Ya sabes cómo son tus padres… en especial mi hijo…-explico- desde la muerte de tu abuelo Dan, Minato sufrió por primera vez la muerte de alguien cercano, mi padre ya había muerto pero murió cuando Minato estaba pequeño por lo que él no sufrió su muerte… Pero cuando recibimos la llamada de que a tu abuelo murió por un secuestro mal planeado…

Naruto se quedó callado, aun notaba como para su abuela era doloroso hablar de eso.

-Minato creo a los ANBUS como guardaespaldas de toda la familia y no hay ni un solo día en el que estemos sin desprotegidos…

-Lo se…

-Y gracias a la eficacia de los ANBUS estos ganaron renombre y ahora también tenemos la compañía de Seguridad privada más grande e importante en varios países…

-Ya entendí…-se rindió.

-Ahora apúrate y ve al hospital, o Kushina te regañara.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del rubio al pensar en su madre enojada.

-Me voy…

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Eran las seis y media de la tarde y un pelirubio se estaba vistiendo con la misma ropa con la que llego, su primo no era tonto y sabría lo que habían estado haciendo… pero el problema era que alguien de la casa se diera cuenta de que sus ropas eran diferentes.

-¿Le avisaste a Naruto que nos viera aquí y no en la pastelería?-pregunto en voz alta.

-Sí, le envié un mensaje de texto…-contesto un pelinegro mientras se abrochaba los botones de su camisa.

-Bien,-sonrió mientras veía a su novio colocarse la corbata.- ¿Te ayudo?

-Claro…-contesto sonriendo mientras dejaba de acomodarse la corbata.

El ojiazul se acercó al otro y le anudo la corbata vino rápidamente y de manera fácil.

Itachi agacho la cabeza y lo beso en los labios… y sonó el timbre.

El pelinegro abrazo al rubio y lo beso aún más profundo, no queriendo dejarlo ir.

-Jajaja-se burló el rubio entre beso y beso.- ya déjame ir…

-¡Nunca!-grito divertido.- ¡Eres mío! Y no te dejare ir hasta que lo admitas…

-Jajaja-se burló-Primero tienes que dormir para después soñar…

Itachi lo soltó, mientras le daba un último beso.

-Mientras lo sepas…-dijo como si esa contestación hubiera sido la afirmación de lo que le había dicho.

El rubio abrió la puerta dejando ver a otro rubio, el cual estaba sonriendo.

-Hey!, te esperábamos más temprano…-saludo Deidara.

-Si como no…-se burló de su primo.-De seguro se van vistiendo…

Deidara enrojeció.

-Si lo sabes, para que llegaste el día de hoy…-pregunto gritando un pelinegro el cual estaba en la sala.-Si no hubieras llegado aún estaríamos…

-¡¿YA COMISTE?!-interrumpió Deidara en un grito mientras su cara ardía en un rojo vivo.

-No, pero ustedes si, ¿Verdad?-dijo en doble sentido mientras entraba a la sala y veía al pelinegro sentado en uno de los sillones.

-¡NARUTO!-grito apenado el rubio.

-¿Qué?...-pregunto con inocencia falsa.

-…Nada… siéntense un momento, preparare algo…

El rubio menor y el pelinegro vieron divertidos al otro irse hacia la cocina, cojeaba un poco.

-Pfff…-se burló el rubio intentando aguantar la risa.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Deidara volteándose a verlo.

-Na… nada…-dijo intentando poner cara seria.

El rubio mayor encogió los hombros y siguió su camino.

-Hey! Itachi, perdón por no saludarte antes…-lo miro.

-No te preocupes estabas ocupado molestando a tu primo…-dijo sonriendo.

-Jajaja-se carcajeo- cierto… pero no me refería a ahorita… si no cuando estabas en la torre de Radio Konoha.

-Oh~ si es cierto… ¿Y bien, qué pasó?

Naruto se sentó en el sillón individual y tomo la misma pose que cuando estaba en la oficina de Tsunade.

-Nada importante, aunque tu hermano es un imbécil.

-Me imagine que Sasuke hizo algo…

-Si pero ya no tiene importancia…

-Si tú lo dices… aunque es mejor que no tenga importancia, no quiero que el heredero del grupo Namikaze se ponga en nuestra contra.-se burló.

-Hablando de eso…-recordó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estaré trabajando con ustedes…

-¿En serio? ¿En qué?

-Nah~ Cosas del grupo…

-Jajaja-se burló de repente-Me muero por ver la cara de Sasu-chan cuando se entere que le grito al heredero del grupo Namikaze… Alcance a oír que iba a llamar a seguridad para que te sacaran…-el Uchiha estaba muerto de la risa, con una mano agarrándose el estómago.

-Si lo hizo-se burló el rubio.

-¿Puedo llevar una cámara cuando te presente como Naruto Namikaze?

-Ah!~ cierto…-sonrió.-Lamento decírtelo, pero no podrás decir quién soy en realidad… es más, no podrás decir que me conoces…

-¿Y eso?

-Ordenes de la jefa…-mintió.

-Ya veo…

-Seee~ Hoy Tsunade-obāchan les debería de avisar que mañana tienen que ir de nuevo a la torre.

-No me ha llamado, igual y me dejara un correo o llamara a mi padre…

-Quien sabe.-admitió el rubio.

-Bueno, como sea… será divertido trabajar contigo, sobre todo si tengo que fingir que no te conozco.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente.

-Eso mismo opino yo.

* * *

_Perdón la demora_, tenía invitados en casa y no había tenido tiempo suficiente para escribir.

* * *

**ananeko123**: Me alegra que te gustara~ Umm pues la delantera con Shion y la trasera con Gaara xD ahaha  
See~ Esqe la mayoria de mis amigos hombres son algo asi... por lo que no puedo evitar escribir que los hombres tambien hablan asi xD ahaha Gracias por leer!  
**Natzumy08**: Aunque el Teme se vista de principe Teme se queda (?) Gracias por leer y por comentar! (:  
**NSTF**: Me hace feliz saber que te gusta (: Reviso que no tenga faltas de ortografia, pero aun asi de repente se me van dedasos Dx Gracias por leer! ~  
**Goten Trunks5**: En serio te gusta!? Me alegra mucho saberlo! intentare no tardarme tanto en actualizar. (:  
: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Y la respuesta a la pregunta es... ahora mismo xD ahaha Eso siginifica que gane un millon?! pero un millon de qe?! ummm... Gracias por leer!  
**amante-animei**: Si, asi es... mi corazon se alegra al leer los reviews, gracias por tu palabras! Naru inocente es violable si, pero siento qe naru sexy lo es aun mas xD ahaha Intentare no defraudarte. (:  
**Kumikoson4**: Si qe lo fue! ahahaha, asi es, del odio nace el amor. (: Gracias por leer y por comentar!

* * *

Espero que les guste (: **Gracias por leer! **

_**¡Comenta por favor!**_

**KrMiz**


	5. Naruto Uzumaki

**Naruto Uzumaki**

* * *

Esta vez Sasuke se había levantado temprano, y estaba desayunando tranquilamente.

-Bueno días, Sasuke.-saludo su padre mientras se sentaba en su lugar correspondiente.

-Buenos días.-saludo mientras se llevaba un bocado de huevo revuelto a la boca.

-Escuche que hoy se verán de nuevo con Tsunade…

-Así es… nos mandó un mensaje diciendo que había encontrado la solución para ver si acepta o no el unirse con nosotros…

-Tsunade siempre ha sido cautelosa… por eso tienen la fama que tienen, me parece bien.

Sasuke asintió y así se dio por terminada la conversación.

-Buenos días querido…-saludo su madre mientras entraba por la puerta del comedor.

-Buenos días madre…-respondió.

-Buenos días padre, madre…-saludo Itachi mientras se acercaba a la silla al lado de Sasuke.-Buenos días Sasu-chan~

Le revolvió el cabello haciendo que se enfadara.

-Buenos días Itachi…-saludaron sus padres al mismo tiempo.

-Nii-san!-dijo Sasuke mientras se acomodaba su peinado.

-Estas de buenas, Itachi?-le pregunto su padre.

-Sí…-se sentó en su lugar.

-Ayer llegaste muy tarde querido.-le reprendió su mamá.

-Sí… me quede de ver con unos amigos…

-Ya veo… pero debes de tener cuidado.

-Sí, lo tendré.

-Itachi, tienes idea que es lo que va a proponer Tsunade…-pregunto su padre.

-…-tomo un trago de café-…no. Pero no puede ser nada malo, seguramente solo querrá ver más a cerca de los proyectos que estamos llevando a cabo.

-Entonces, les dejare esto a ustedes… Tienen mi permiso para entrar y salir de las instalaciones de los laboratorios y demás.

-Hablando de la reunión, ¿A qué hora es Sasuke?

-Umm…-reviso la hora en su celular-En 1 hora.

-Una hora!? ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?

-Porque Tsunade me dijo que también te había enviado el mensaje.

-…-Itachi reviso la bandeja de entrada de sus correos-…

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto divertido mientras se ponía de pie con una sonrisa.

-Tú!-le dijo el mayor mientras se tomaba un vaso con jugo de naranja rápidamente.

-Nos vemos al rato…-se despidió el menor.

**xXxXx**

-Entonces, señor Namikaze, me está usted diciendo que no le puedo llamar por su apellido… además me pide que no le diga nada a las personas si le hablan faltándole al respeto.-le pregunto su chofer.

-Así, es… y aunque no me guste, es una orden, entiendes?

-Si usted lo ordena…-dijo no muy convencido.

-Lo hago…-dijo mirando un mensaje que le acababa de llegar a su celular.

_"Naruto, los Uchiha ya llegaron…_

_¿Dónde estás? Más te vale no haberte _

_quedado dormido…"_

-Sai, déjame en la entrada y espérame en el carro…-Guardo su celular, ya estaba a menos de una cuadra no valía la pena contestar el mensaje.

Salió de la limosina rápidamente y se apresuró a ir al elevador.

-Naruto, llegas tarde…-le regaño la secretaria.-Te están esperando.

-Lamento la demora…-se disculpó mientras entraba.

-Ah~ Naruto, justo les estaba explicando que tu serás el que harás las investigaciones y entregaras un reporte detallado de todo…

El rubio miro a su abuela, y veía las cabelleras negras.

-Los presentare…-dijo Tsunade.

-Ellos son Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Sasuke…-los señalo mientras el rubio se ponía detrás de los sillones donde estaban sentados.

Los mencionados se pusieron de pie y dieron la vuelta para saludar al otro.

-Uchiha Itachi, un placer…-saludo con una sonrisa.

-El placer es mío…-regreso el saludo.-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto.

Volteo a ver al otro Uchiha, y al verlo con una cara entre confundida, enojada y avergonzada…. Casi se le sale una carcajada.

-Tú debes ser Sasuke Uchiha…-saludo aguantando la risa.-Me llamo Naru…

-Naruto _Uzumaki_…-lo interrumpió-Lo oí la primera vez…

Una vena salto del enfado en la frente del rubio.

-Ahora que se conocen…-Se apresuró la Namikaze, antes de que corriera sangre-Como les decía hace un momento… Naruto es el asistente principal de la familia Namikaze… él será quien se encargara de ir a ver sus investigaciones y darme un reporte detallado de todo lo que vea… Tiene una semana para reunir toda la información y presentarla, para así ver si nos uniremos con los Uchiha o no.

-Le parece correcto dejar que un asistente se encargue de un asunto tan delicado…-pregunto Sasuke.

-No se preocupe, le aseguro que Naruto es una persona de mi plena confianza…

-No te preocupes Sasu…ke-dijo Itachi, al principio le iba a llamar por el apodo de cariño, pero al ver la mirada negra como advertencia prefirió corregirse-Estoy seguro de que Naruto es muy profesional en su trabajo, o tú crees que Minato Namikaze dejaría a un inexperto como su asistente?

-…

-Sera un placer trabajar con ustedes…-sonrió forzadamente Naruto.

-Igualmente…-le sonrió el Uchiha mayor.

-Hn.-bufo el menor.

Tsunade les explico que por ciertos asuntos el rubio no podía trabajar en las tardes, por lo que las reuniones con ellos serían en las mañanas y en las noches.

-Por mi parte puedo en cualquier horario…-dijo Itachi.

-Yo solo puedo en las noches… En las mañanas voy a la universidad…

-OH~ Así que sigues en la universidad?-pregunto la rubia.

-Sí… Es mi último año… Y tu Naruto…-dijo superiormente-No estudias?

-No…-iba a decirles que termino su carrera medio año antes, pero eso supondría muchas preguntas-no estudio.

Tsunade sonrió por la ruda manera de contestar.

-Ya veo.-sonrió altaneramente.

Naruto estaba a una sola provocación más, de golpearlo, revelarle quien era y decirle que nunca se afiliarían con los Uchiha por culpa suya.

-Eso no importa ahora… no es como si lo estuviéramos interrogando, cada quien tiene una vida a parte del trabajo, Sasuke.-lo regaño Itachi con la mirada.

El Uchiha mayor sabía que era mejor no meterse con los Namikaze…

-_No me explico por qué Sasuke está actuando así…_-pensó mientras veía a su hermano.-_Lo que me conto Naruto fue que Sasuke fue el que choco contra él…_

-Si me disculpan un momento, ahorita vengo…-se disculpó la mujer mientras salía.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana en la mañana?-pregunto Naruto mientras le sonreía al Uchiha mayor.

-Si claro…-Le contesto sonriendo.

De repente Sasuke se sentía incómodo, como si estuviera de más en ese cuarto.

-Que es lo que quieres que te enseñemos?-pregunto el mayor.

-Me parece que necesito ver sus laboratorios… ya en estos hablare con el personal y hare mis propias investigaciones acerca del trabajo interno… Es necesario que ustedes contesten las respuestas que se me puedan llegar a ocurrir… y cosas así.

-En ese caso, no habrá ningún problema, te daremos el acceso a nuestras instalaciones, y tendrás el permiso de tomar apuntes y hacer preguntas… siempre y cuando firmes el contrato de confidencialidad… Es por precaución.

-Lo entiendo y en nombre de la compañía Namikaze, puedes estar seguro de que no diré nada acerca de lo que vea en los laboratorios… bueno, sin contar el informe que hare para mí… jefe.-sonrió intentando ocultar la vacilación que tuvo cuando casi se le sale la palabra _'padre'_.

Itachi sonrió mostrando sus dientes y sus ojos brillaron de la diversión.

-…-Sasuke miro a los dos, que pareciera que estaban hablando con las miradas.-Tendremos que dividirnos el trabajo Itachi…-interrumpió su _'platica'_.

-Oh~ sí… Mañana le mostrare el laboratorio 5, le enseñare el edificio y le presentare al personal… y tú en la noche le puedes presentar las investigaciones que se están haciendo en ese laboratorio.

-De acuerdo.-acepto.

-Dime Naruto, ¿Qué sabes acerca del grupo Uchiha?

-Umm…-se puso a pensar-Me puse a investigar y son conocidos por los avances científicos y farmacéuticos de sus distintos laboratorios; tienen prácticamente todos los hospitales bajo su mando; El hospital y laboratorio '_Sharingan'_ es el más importante, debido a las investigaciones acerca del ojo, como son sus enfermedades, curas y posibles tratamientos para distintos males… Los Uchiha son los primeros en investigar a fondo esos temas y no solo investigar, encontraron varias cosas interesantes…-dijo sonriendo.- Fueron los primeros en ocupar el láser en sus operaciones de cataratas y también encontraron el remedio más eficaz en contra de la tracoma… Y así podría seguir, pero estoy seguro de que usted ya sabe todo lo que hacen los Uchiha en el ámbito de la medicina. Aunque también tienen fama en cuestiones relacionadas con las computadoras y la tecnología…

-Tch…-Sasuke esperaba que el rubio, dijera algo como _'En realidad no sé nada'_ pero resulto que sabía todo.

-Tiene buenas fuentes de información, Naruto…

-No subestime las fuentes de información de…

-Los Namikaze…-interrumpió Sasuke-Ya no lo habían dicho…

-En realidad iba a decir del internet…-sonrió el rubio-pero tampoco subestimen a los Namikaze.

Itachi aguanto la risa y prefirió cambiar de tema.

-Y dime… ¿Qué edad tienes?-le pregunto con una sonrisa, como si no lo conociera.

-Tengo 24…-sonrió cómplice.

-Tienes la misma edad que mi hermano…-menciono.

-Jum…-bufó el mencionado.

-Puedo preguntar, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer en las tardes?

-Trabajo… no solo soy asistente.

Una sonrisa se extendió en la cara del menor.

-¿Tienes algún problema con que trabaje?-le pregunto molesto el Uzumaki.

-Jeh… no, para nada… Es solo que me parece gracioso que el asistente personal de los Namikaze tenga otro trabajo… ¿No te pagan bien? ¿O qué?

El ceño del rubio se fue frunciendo lentamente, claramente enfadado… Se puso de pie y le hablo al que seguía sentado.

-Al menos yo trabajo y me gano mi dinero, ¿Tu qué haces?-dijo con una mueca- Le lames las botas a tu papi para que te de dinero? Te sientas y esperas que los que si trabajan te resuelvan la vida?

Sasuke se puso de pie y quedo frente a frente contra Naruto, centímetros separaban sus rostros y el ambiente se puso tan pesado que Itachi no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?-le pregunto el pelinegro.

-NO! ¡¿TÚ QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?!-grito mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos-¿Crees que puedes ir y tratar a los demás como si tu fueras el rey, y todos los demás fueran los que se inclinan ante ti?

Negro y azul refulgían con furia.

-Pues te equivocas, no eres nadie… ¿Sin tu apellido quien serias? ¿Tendrías personas a las que podrías llamar amigos? Permite el beneficio de la duda…-empujo al pelinegro, causando que este se cayera sentado en el sillón donde antes estaba.-Uchiha o no; solo eres un imbécil…

El rubio salió de la oficina hecho una furia, dejando a un enojado y perplejo Sasuke y aun sorprendido Itachi, tras él.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto tranquilamente Itachi.

Sasuke reacciono y se sacudió el traje, como si le hubieran lanzado tierra.

-No hice nada… él fue el que empezó a gritar…

Itachi lo miro directamente, causando que el otro posara su mirada en él.

-Tienes idea de lo que esto podría causarnos?-pregunto serio.

-Él no es nadie para decidir si los negocios se harán o no…-respondió sin apartar su mirada.

-…-era obvio que Itachi no podía decir el verdadero apellido del rubio-¿Es que no escuchaste? Él es de la plena confianza de Minato Namikaze, si él le dice algo acerca de cómo lo trataste, podría causar que no quieran formar un vínculo con nosotros…

Sasuke no contesto nada.

-Iras y te disculparas con él… le pediremos su dirección a Tsunade.-dijo mientras se acomodaba el traje.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tendría que disculparme?

Itachi lo miro fijamente, esta vez con enojo.

-Dije que te disculparas con él…-dijo lentamente-No te pregunte si querías disculparte.

Era la primera vez que su hermano lo miraba de esa manera, y también era la primera vez que lo regañaba.

-Ya no eres un niño Sasuke, debes de saber que todo lo que uno hace tiene consecuencias… buenas o malas, siempre se tienen. Y no iré y le diré a padre, que por culpa de una pelea absurda los Namikaze no cerraran el trato.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó.

-Siempre y cuando lo entiendas…-sonrió levemente-Pero aun así tendrás que ir y disculparte.

-Sí…-acepto sin ganas.

Tsunade entro sonriendo, al parecer no sabía lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Y Naruto?-preguntó.

-Debe disculparnos, pero no terminamos de ponernos de acuerdo acerca de lo de mañana, ¿Cree que podría darnos la dirección y el teléfono de Naruto para arreglar las horas?-pregunto cortésmente Itachi, ignorando de manera profesional la pregunta de la rubia.

-Eh? De acuerdo…-saco un Post-it y una pluma-Les daré la dirección de su departamento y su celular…-La rubia anoto por unos segundos y luego les entrego el pequeño papel amarillo.

**xXxXx**

Naruto salió enojado del cuarto y se topó con Shizune antes de llegar al elevador.

-Naruto?-pregunto-Esta todo bien? Ya termino la reunión?

-No… pero me voy antes de que los mande al carajo…-dijo aun enojado.

Shizune no dijo nada más, o más bien, el rubio no le dio oportunidad ya que este se metió al elevador.

Llego al primer piso y ya se había tranquilizado un poco.

-Nos vamos ya?-pregunto Sai en cuanto lo vio llegar al carro.

-Vamo…-empezó a decir.

-Naruto?-preguntaron detrás de él.

El mencionado volteo y vio a su nuevo amigo Kiba.

-Kiba? ¿Cómo estás?-Pregunto sonriendo.

-Bien, me alegra volver a verte-Contesto mientras se acercaba al rubio.

-Sí, por un momento creí que te habías asustado al saber quién era.

-Fue una sorpresa, pero no de las malas.-admitió sonriendo-Me alegra que no te creas superior.

-No soy como Uchiha…-frunció el ceño.

-Y eso me parece perfecto, ya tengo más que suficiente con él.-dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Te creo.-le sonrió de vuelta.

Sai los miraba divertido y Kiba se dio cuenta de esto.

-¿Quién es tu amigo?-le pregunto viendo al pelinegro.

-Eh?-Naruto miro al ANBU-ah! Él es Sai…mi _niñero_.

-Ja!-Se burló de él-Pues un placer concerté Sai, mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka.

El pelinegro acepto el saludo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-le pregunto Kiba.

-Estaba en una reunión de… negocios, cosas de la compañía y así.

-Tiene algo que ver que los hermanos Uchiha estén aquí también?

-Así es…-sonrió.-Por cierto… no les digas que me conoces, mucho menos mi verdadero apellido, por favor.

-Si eso quieres…-se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias.

**xXxXx**

Cuando Sasuke e Itachi llegaron a su mansión, el menor, de mala gana, agarro su carro y manejo hasta el edificio donde estaba el apartamento del rubio. Para sorpresa de Sasuke el edificio lucia realmente elegante, era de 8 pisos y tenía seguridad en la entrada.

-¿Quién es y quien viene a ver?-pregunto un señor de entre 40 y 50 años.

-Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke y vengo ver a Naruto Uzumaki.

-Naruto… ¿Uzumaki?...-pregunto dudando-Ah! Ya, ya! Necesito que me preste una identificación por favor.

Sasuke rodo los ojos, es que no lo reconocía… Aun con sus quejas internas le entrego al portero su licencia de manejo.

-Puede estacionarse en el área amarilla que es donde van las visitas.-le dijo mientras abría la puerta eléctrica.

-De acuerdo, gracias…-dijo mientras arrancaba el carro e iba hasta la zona amarilla.

Se bajó de su Porsche plata y fue hacia el elevador. Miro el post-it y presiono el número 7.

-_Genial, Tsunade no apunto el número de departamento, solo apunto el piso._-Pensó con mala cara.

Al llegar al piso 7 las puertas del elevador se iban abriendo.

-_Tocare cualquier puerta, si es Naruto bien, si no, preguntare si saben que departamento es el suyo._

Salió del elevador y se sorprendió al solo ver solo una puerta, camino hasta ella y toco el timbre con vacilación.

**_Ding-Dong_**

Se escuchó suavemente el timbre.

-Voy voy…-dijo la voz de un hombre del otro lado de la puerta.

Sasuke espero con los brazos cruzados, se escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-Perdón por tardar en abrir, estaba en la ducha…-dijo mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla blanca, la toalla le impedía ver a Naruto ver la cara de la persona que estaba enfrente.

-…

El rubio había abierto la puerta con solo una toalla cubriendo su parte baja, y gotas de agua aún se observaban en su cuerpo. Sasuke se sorprendió al ver que sus ojos parecían no querer apartar la vista de una gota traviesa, la cual bajo desde la clavícula y se deslizo por el abdomen marcado.

-…-El rubio al ver que el _invitado_ no decía nada y mucho menos entraba, alzo la vista.-eh!-dijo sorprendido.

Sasuke iba con el mismo traje en el que se vieron en la mañana, con la diferencia de que se había quitado la corbata y se desabrocho los primeros dos botones de la camisa.

-¿Sasuke?-pregunto aun sorprendido-¿Qué haces aquí?

El pelinegro, había apartado la mirada del abdomen y ahora observaba los ojos azules, que lo miraban con curiosidad.

-Vengo a disculparme…-dijo tranquilamente.-No debí haber dicho todo lo que dije…

Naruto se puso la toalla con la que se estaba secando el cabello, en su cuello.

-¿Cómo supiste donde vivía?-pregunto con cautela.

-Te seguí…-dijo con sarcasmo-Le pedí tu dirección a Tsunade… ¿De qué otra manera podría haberla sabido?

El rubio no dijo nada pero sus ojos decían que se le había ocurrido una respuesta.

-Jum…-bufó.-Si tu intención era asegurarte de que no le haya dicho nada a mi _jefe_ acerca de lo mal que me trataste, llegas a tiempo, estaba a punto de hablarle para avisarle de lo maleducado que fue uno de los Uchiha.

Una sonrisa se extendió en la cara del rubio al ver la mirada enojada del pelinegro.

-Te he pedido disculpas…-dijo con voz contenida.

-¿Me oíste decir que las aceptaba?

-Eres un…-dijo enojado.

-Jajaja…-se burló el semidesnudo-Ya está bien, los dos nos comportamos mal…

La expresión de Sasuke se relajó.

-Así que propongo algo, empecemos de nuevo…-dijo mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

-…-el pelinegro sopeso la propuesta-…De acuerdo…-dijo bufando derrotado.

Si su padre se enteraba de que gracias a él, el trato podría haber fallado, estaba más que muerto.

-Bien!-sonrió ampliamente-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, un placer conocerte.-extendió su mano a manera de saludo.

-Sasuke Uchiha-alzo su mano y estrecho la del rubio.-un placer…

Se soltaron sus manos y extrañamente los dos estaban más relajados ahora, era como un tratado de paz… por lo menos mientras tenían negocios de por medio.

-Respecto a lo de mañana…-se acordó Naruto.-Itachi me mandó un mensaje diciendo que me vería a las 8… A ti en dónde y a qué hora te veré…-pregunto.

-…Dices que las tardes las tienes ocupadas, a qué hora terminas tu otro trabajo.

-A las 6… pero a veces salgo como media hora tarde.

-De acuerdo, entonces qué te parece si paso a tu trabajo por ti a las 6.30.

-No!... quiero decir…-dijo rápidamente-Me gustaría darme un baño y cambiarme antes de hacer algo más…

-Entonces paso por ti a las 7.-dijo más como una orden que como una pregunta.

-Sé, está bien a esa hora.-sonrió.-Achoo!

-Salud.

-Gracias… creo que tengo que secarme bien…

-Entonces nos vemos mañana.-se despidió entendiendo la indirecta.

-Sí, adiós.-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

El pelinegro fue hasta el elevador y antes de presionar el botón su mano se quedó congelada. Eran 8 pisos, los había contado antes de entrar al edificio… entonces por qué solo había 7 botones...

-_Tal vez conté mal… _

* * *

¡Lo siento mucho! Mi mala suerte es contagiosa, así que den gracias de que solo me lean y que no me conozcan.

Primero estuve 4 días en cama porque me enferme a más no poder… y ayer que lo iba a subir… mi instalación eléctrica casi incendia mi casa, de no ser porque el enchufe donde siempre conecto mi laptop se veía derretido ni cuenta me doy.

* * *

**Goten Trunks5: **Gracias por leer y por comentar. Me alegro que te gustara xD es la primera vez que subo un Lemon (no la primera vez que lo escribo) pero si la primera vez que lo subo, temía que no le gustara a nadie. Gracias, de nuevo.

**NSTF:** :DD Me da gusto que te guste xD Gracias por leer y por comentar.

**Ananeko123:** 3 Me alegra que te haya gustado el Lemon… era imposible para mí el no escribirlo, no se habían visto en dos semanas! xD ahahah Se enterara, pero a su debido tiempo (: Gracias por leer y por comentar.

**Jelsr:** Gracias por leer y por darte el tiempo de comentar (:

**Kumikoson4:** :DD Gracias por leer y por comentar, sí, yo también me muero por escribirlo (No es cierto, no tengo ni idea de cómo reaccionara después de todo lo que se me ocurrirá antes de que se entere) xD ahaha

**Olcrian:** :3 Gracias por leer y por comentar, me hace feliz el saber que les gusta.

* * *

Nuevamente me disculpo ):

Gracias por leer, opinen por favor.

**KrMiz**


	6. Lunes I

**Lunes I **

* * *

Un molesto ruido hizo que el bello durmiente Uzumaki se despertara.

-Maldición…-dijo mientras intentaba buscar con la mano el despertador.

Al no encontrar el aparato, se sentó en la cama, mirando hacia los lados con mirada adormilada.

-¿Dónde demonios esta?-se preguntó en voz alta.

Lo vio en el closet, por qué estaba ahí?...

-_Ah, ya me acorde, lo puse ahí para que tuviera que levantarme…-_pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Abrió las cortinas y pudo ver los árboles y la cancha de tenis junto con la piscina de una enorme mansión.

Al cumplir los 20, le pidió a su padre que lo dejara vivir solo… durante una semana entera su padre lloriqueo acerca de que sus dos hijos lo abandonaban… la siguiente semana, acepto bajo varias condiciones.

1._ El elegiría el lugar donde vivirían._

2. _Tanto Deidara como Naruto, vivirían en el mismo edificio._

3._ Quedaría cerca de su casa._

4. _Cada cierto tiempo irían a dormir a la casa._

5._ Sin falta los sábados de cada semana desayunarían, comerían y cenarían juntos como familia._

6. _Era obligatorio pasar_ _Navidad, Año nuevo y cumpleaños, en familia._

Al principio los dos rubios vivían juntos en el departamento tipo pent-house del edificio. Dos pisos, sala, comedor, cocina con barra desayunadora y cuarto de lavado en el primero; en el segundo habían dos cuartos, un estudio y un balcón con jacuzzi. Cada cuarto tenía su baño con vestidor y un balcón de menor tamaño.

Después de la insistencia de Naruto y Deidara de que necesitaban un lugar para ellos solos, con privacidad… el mayor de los Namikaze acepto. Deidara se mudaría al piso de abajo, que aunque no era tan grande como el departamento de Naruto, pero Deidara insistió en que no necesitaba algo más grande.

De hecho Naruto creía que el departamento era demasiado grande para él solo, pero temía que si decía algo, terminaría viviendo de nuevo en la mansión.

Miro el reloj del despertador.

-6.30…-bostezo y se pasó las manos por el rostro.

Fue hacia el baño y se lavó la cara, después se cepillo los dientes y se miró en el espejo.

-_Sasuke…_-pensó-_¿Por qué lo perdone tan fácil? _

**_Al sonar el timbre, pensó que había sido Deidara, pero luego recordó que Deidara tenía una copia de la llave, por lo que pensó que había sido Itachi el que había tocado. Salió de la ducha y se puso una toalla alrededor de la cadera, agarro una toalla más y empezó a secarse el cabello, bajo las escaleras y sintió la madera fría en sus pies desnudos al pasar por la sala. Abrió la puerta y nadie hablo, solo veía los zapatos caros color negro. _**

**_Levanto la mirada y ahí estaba Sasuke Uchiha, se fijó en que el otro no traía corbata y que los primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados. Podía ver la clavícula del pelinegro. _**

**-****_Sexy…_****-****_fue la primer palabra que se le vino a la mente._**

Se dio unos golpecitos en los cachetes y cuando _'reacciono'_ se fue a vestir.

Bajo a la cocina con un pantalón de negro entubado y una camisa blanca con detalles naranjas en el final de las mangas 3/4 y en la línea donde van los primeros 5 botones.

Se sirvió un plato de cereal de chocolate y empezó a comerlo mientras prendía la cafetera.

Cuando sonó el teléfono.

_-Bueno?_

_-Naruto? Ya estas despierto?-le preguntaron.-Que sorpresa, pensé que a estas horas, seguirías dormido…-se burló._

_-Itachi… te dije que estaría listo a las 8.00… además si no me despierto y mi mamá se entera de que no me levante, es capaz de venir ella todos los días para sacarme de la cama…_

_-Con lo que me ha contado Deidara…-se rio-Te creo._

_-Créeme, antes Shikamaru siempre me decía que las mamas daban miedo, pero no fue hasta que empecé a vivir solo que en verdad lo entendí._

_-¿Shikamaru?-preguntó._

_-Ah sí, él es el verdadero asistente de mi padre, tiene la misma edad que yo pero es súper inteligente. Mi padre lo contrato, y tiene buenas ideas para la empresa. _

_-Si él es el verdadero asistente, ¿Por qué no se queda él para ver lo de la unión?_

_-Umm… fue culpa de la abuela, le dijo a mi papa que era necesario que empezara a integrarme más en la empresa…-dijo suspirando.-Además de que mi papa lo necesita con él en el extranjero._

_-Ya veo, bueno, de todas maneras… me alegra trabajar contigo._

_-See~ será divertido._

_-Por cierto, ayer escuche que Sasuke fue a verte._

_-Eh…-dijo de repente recordándola clavícula del pelinegro-Ah, sí…_

_Se sonrojo un poco, y agradeció que el Uchiha no lo podía ver._

_-Bueno, en un rato nos vemos…_

_-Sí… adiós._

Colgó el teléfono y se sirvió una taza de café, después se sentó en la mesa y prendió su iPad… armo el programa que iba a presentar por la tarde y eligió la frase que diría.

Después de varios minutos sonó el interfón. Se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta la pared donde estaba. Prendió la pantalla y se veía a un Itachi vestido de un traje azul marino con una corbata azul eléctrico.

-En seguida bajo…-dijo presionando el botón para hablar.

El rubio guardo la tableta electrónica en su mochila y cogiendo sus llaves, celular y cartera salió por la puerta.

Una vez abajo Itachi lo saludó.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro…-dijo esperando encontrarse con una limosina, pero en su lugar solo estaba un BMW del año en color gris obscuro.-Manejas?

-Claro, que piensas que soy invalido o qué?-se burló por el tono en que el rubio hizo la pregunta.

-Ja…pues me lo empezaba a preguntar…-dijo subiéndose al carro como copiloto.

El Uchiha manejo hasta un edificio enorme que estaba a la orilla oeste de la ciudad. En el camino fueron platicando de cosas sin importancia, los negocios y los temas de trabajo podían esperar hasta llegar.

-Bueno…-dijo apagando el carro-Llegamos.

Naruto asintió y saco el iPad de su mochila.

-Por motivos de negocios no podrás ver nada de lo que escriba acerca del grupo Uchiha… Y…-dudó-No podré decirte nada acerca de lo que escriba.

Itachi se sorprendió por la actitud del rubio, pero asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, Señor _Uzumaki_…-dijo mientras salía del carro.

El rubio sonrió mientras abría la puerta y salía.

-Puedo dejar mi mochila en el carro?

-Claro.

Naruto aventó su mochila en el asiento de atrás y después cerró la puerta.

-Bien…-señalo al edificio-Este es nuestro laboratorio número 5, en este lugar llevamos a cabo investigaciones para mejorar las medicinas y tratamientos.

El ojiazul tomo varias fotos del edificio de 3 pisos.

-Antes de que entremos necesito que firmes esto…-dijo mientras sacaba un folder de pasta dura de piel.-Reglas de mi padre… por mi te enseñaría las cosas sin necesidad de esto, confió en ti… Pero…-dejo inconclusa la frase.

Naruto asintió mientras Itachi le mostraba un papel.

-¿Te importa si lo leo?

-Claro que no…

Naruto se sentó en el capote del auto de Itachi y empezó a leer los papeles, después de un rato la tinta negra recorrió la hoja formando un _Namikaze Naruto_ con letra cursiva.

Itachi reviso la firma y después miro al rubio.

-Está bien… que hayas puesto tu verdadero nombre?le preguntó.

-Bueno, verás… podría haber puesto el apellido Uzumaki… pero temo que eso no sería legalmente correcto. Y debido a que la investigación que hare será de relevancia y real; me parece que necesito hacer las cosas bien.

-Entiendo…

-Y… espero que ese papel no vea la luz del día mientras mi apellido no se descubre formalmente.

-Como desees.-le dijo sonriendo mientras guardaba el folder en un maletín, y lo volvía a guardar en el carro.

Caminaron hasta el edificio y toda la mañana Itachi le mostro cuarto por cuarto, le presentaba a los jefes de piso, a los investigadores principales y a los demás trabajadores.

Naruto tomo fotos de todo lo que veía mientras intentaba aprenderse los nombres de al menos los investigadores principales.

Cuando dieron las 11.30 el celular de Naruto sonó.

-Demonios…-dijo mientras quitaba la alarma.

-¿Pasa algo?-le pregunto Itachi.

-Me tengo que ir… Mi trabajo empieza a las 12, ¿Recuerdas?

Itachi miro su reloj que estaba en su muñeca y después asintió.

-Vamos, te enseñe prácticamente todo el edificio, solo falta el cuarto de prototipos…-dijo mientras caminaban hacia la salida-Le diré a Sasuke que te lo muestre él.

-De acuerdo…

Eran las 11.50 cuando llegaron a la torre de radio, Naruto salió lo más rápido que pudo… aun con el tobillo semi-lastimado y fue hacia el elevador.

-Nos vemos! Graciaaas~-grito mientras se alejaba del carro.

Una vez arriba Iruka lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados, sus demás compañeros de trabajo ya habían llegado.

-Lo siento, lo siento…-se disculpó mientras entraba a la cabina.

Saco la tableta de su mochila y abrió rápidamente el documento donde había arreglado el esquema del programa que iba a presentar ese día.

-_Entramos en 5, Naruto_-La voz del Umino sonó un poco enojada.

Neji empezó la cuenta mientras negaba con la cabeza. Lee le dirigía una mirada que significaba _'¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?'_ mientras que Ten Ten estaba más preocupada viendo su manicura.

-_2… 1…_-finalizo la cuenta el pelinegro.

-_¡Buenas tardes a todos!-_dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro.-_Bienvenidos sean a este su programa… Hoy será el día en el que diré la primera frase… espero que tengan a la mano una pluma y una hoja…-dijo moviendo las manos.- Perooo~ antes de empezar con buena música y con la misma buena vibra de siempre les presentare al equipo. _

Iruka relajo su ceño, el cual lo había tenido fruncido hasta ese momento. Naruto debía tener una buena razón para haber llegado tarde.

-**_Por favor,_**_denle un aplauso a nuestro productor, que gracias a él podemos transmitir día a día… Umino Iruka-san!_

Neji puso sonidos de aplausos.

-_Detrás de cabina, esta nuestro operador "Torbellino"-__Señalo a Neji como si la gente que lo escuchaba también pudiera verlo.-__El día de ayer__, __vía Twitter recibí una pregunta la cual tengo que contestar__…-dijo sonriendo-__Emma-chan, pregunta ¿Es Torbellino-san, tan guapo como dices?_

_Neji puso sonidos de sorpresa. Mientras que su cara prometía sufrimiento a Naruto, si este decía algo fuera de lugar. _

_-__Emma-chan, te juro por mi orgullo como locutor, Torbellino es guapo, bastante guapo__…__-sonrió._

_Torbellino__se sonrojo un poco por el alago del rubio, el cual estaba diciéndolo en vivo… donde muchas personas lo oirían. _

_-__Casi tan guapo como yo…-__dijo carcajeándose. _

_Sonidos de abucheos se escucharon._

_-__JAJAJA! Pasemos a los teléfonos… Los cuales estarán muy ocupados más tarde… "Celestial-chan" en el teléfono 1 y "Rock-a" en el 2._

_Los aplausos sonaron de nuevo. _

_-__Y su servidor, el cual está para servirles… Kyūbi…_

_Neji puso de nuevo los abucheos como venganza._

_-Nunca hagan enojar a su operador...-__dijo suspirando__-En otro tema!...-__dijo alegremente__-Debido a que quitaremos media hora del programa para contestar llamadas, esta semana no habrá "¡Buenas tardes!, ¡¿Qué tiene de buenas?!"-__ Neji puso sonidos de tristeza-__Retomaremos la sección la próxima semana, una vez que todo esto del evento haya pasado._

_Aplausos y chiflidos sonaron._

_-__Hablando del evento! Es hora de que diga la palabra…__-música de misterio se escuchó-__TIEMPO._

_La música paro en el instante en que Naruto dijo la palabra_

**-****_Un gran escritor, el cual tristemente falleció, dijo esto…_****_"Cinco minutos bastan para soñar toda una vida, así de relativo es el tiempo." _****_Mario Benedetti-_****dijo la frase lentamente, palabra por palabra.**

**Iruka sonrió ante la frase, se la había dicho al rubio en cuanto este acabo su carrera.**

**-****_Qué curioso es el presente… de alguna manera siempre hace que revivamos el pasado…-_****suspiro-****_…Yo creo que hasta el momento en que aprendamos de nuestro error, el pasado se volverá a repetir, es como un maestro… una vez que aprendimos la lección, pasa a la otra. _**

**Todos los de afuera asintieron lentamente, a veces Naruto decía cosas muy ciertas y serias. **

**-**_Pasemos a la sección __'__**soundtrack**__'__,-__dijo quitando lo serio que se había puesto el ambiente__-Pongamos música para darle un '__**soundtrack**__'__ a nuestra tarde… Los dejo con esta gran pero gran canción… Feeling Good de Michael Bublé…_

_La luz se puso en rojo y Naruto suspiro mientras relajaba los hombros… estiro los brazos hacia y bostezo al tiempo que se cubría la boca con la mano izquierda._

_Salió cojeando de la cabina y se sentó-desparramó en un sillón negro que había._

_-¿Y?-dijo Umino-¿Cuál es la excusa?_

_Naruto abrió los ojos, los cuales los tenía cerrado y miro a su __sensei__._

-No es excusa…-dijo suspirando-… ven.

Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la cafetera y la prendía, para calentar el café que ya estaba hecho.

Los otros tres miembros del equipo intuyeron que era algo importante y _privado_ por lo que mejor se pusieron a hacer lo suyo.

-¿Qué pasa?-le susurro mientras sacaba dos tazas de un gabinete blanco que estaba colgado.

Naruto se recargo en la barra donde estaba la cafetera y cruzo los brazos.

-Tengo… _trabajo_…-dijo esperando que el otro entendiera a la primera.

-Sí, y espero que me des una buena razón para que no te castigue…

Naruto suspiro frustrado… Jalo al de pelo café para hablar en su oreja.

-Me refiero a que tengo trabajo como un _Namikaze…_

Iruka abrió los ojos entendiendo. Los únicos del trabajo que sabían acerca del verdadero apellido del rubio eran; Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka y Neji, ya que habían asistido a la misma escuela.

-Es importante…-dijo obviando lo no dicho por el ojiazul.

-Sí…-dijo suspirando.

La cafetera sonó avisando que el líquido ya se había calentado lo suficiente.

Agarro las dos tazas que Iruka había sacado y las llenaba 3/4, le paso una al otro y él se llevó la suya a la boca para tomarle.

-Entiendo…-dijo mientras recibía la taza blanca-… pero no puedes faltar al trabajo…

-Por eso no falte… solo llegue tarde, y créeme… llegue en tiempo record, teniendo en cuanta que estaba hasta el otro lado de la ciudad.

Iruka se sorprendió por lo dicho.

-Hasta el otro lado de la ciudad?-pregunto-¿Qué hacías hasta allá?

-Solo te puedo decir que estaba investigando ciertas cuestiones…-se puso a buscar en un gabinete que estaba en la parte de abajo.

Naruto saco un paquete de galletas de chocolate y las abrió, saco una y la mordió por la mitad.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Umm...-emitió el ruido mientras se pasaba la galleta con un trago de café.-Será por al menos una semana…

-El mismo tiempo que dura esto del evento…

El rubio asintió mientras le ofrecía el paquete al otro.

-No gracias.-dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Saco otra galleta y después dejo el paquete sobre la barra.

-Pues no queda de otra… solo intenta llegar a tiempo…-le pidió.

-Lo hare.

Naruto se terminó la galleta al tiempo en que Neji le avisaba que solo le quedaban pocos minutos antes de ir a comerciales.

Iruka giro para ver el cronometro que estaba en el techo.

-Pff…-se burló Naruto mientras intentaba esconder la sonrisa que se había extendido en su rostro, tras la taza de café.

Umino siempre iba vestido de traje, y ese día no era una excepción.

-¿Qué?-dijo intrigado.

-Nada…-miro hacia otro lado.

-Naruto…-le advirtió.

El rubio tomo el trago más largo de café.

-Habla…-le dijo mandándolo.

Dejo la taza ahora vacía en la barra y se dio la media vuelta, dirigiéndose hasta la cabina.

-Uzumaki Naruto… Habla-dijo cruzando los brazos.

Naruto sonrió mientras se encogía los hombros y se acercaba otra vez al mayor.

-Veo que Iruka-sensei paso bien su fin de semana…-dijo conteniendo la risa.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-A que…- acerco su mano al cuello del Umino.-Se le nota.

Dijo pinchando una mancha roja que estaba adornando la piel.

-…-parecía que el supervisor no entendía.

Naruto saco su celular y le tomo una foto… Iruka se quedó con una mueca de duda.

-Naruto…-susurro Neji.

El rubio camino hasta la cabina y después se dio la media vuelta.

-Iruka-sensei…-le lanzo el teléfono el cual fue atrapado en el aire-se lo encargo.

El de pelo café miro la pantalla del celular del rubio.

-**_¿_**_Les gustaron estas canciones?__-_ Naruto pudo ver como la cara del Umino de ponía toda roja antes de que saliera corriendo, directo al baño, suponía el rubio- _Tuvimos a Jungle con X Ambassadors; Turn Up the Love de Far East Movement; Black Widow de Iggy Azalea y Rita Ora; Summer de Calvin Harris; Riptide de Vance Joy y Stolen Dance de Milky Chance… Ahora iremos a unos comerciales y regresamos con este bloque que se llama __'__**Soundtrack**__'_

El rubio hizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no reírse mientras decía las canciones que habían pasado.

* * *

**°3°** Una pregunta… Si han escuchado las canciones que _'Pone Naruto'_? Si no, lxs invito a que las oigan y si sí las conocen, espero que les gusten xD ahaha

* * *

**Goten Trunks5**: See~... veremos cuánto dura su _buen_ trato, antes de convertirse en un _excelente_ trato xD ahaha **Grrr**acias por leer y por comentar.

**ananeko123**: **:3** Me alegro que te gustara, Y quién no? **_*cof cof*_** Quiero decir, Sasuke? Pero si es un pan de Dios **XD** ahaha Gracias por leer! y por comentar.

**natzumy08**: **HOLA!** Sí, eso de ver directamente otra parte de Naruto como qe si sirvió xD ahahah Gracias por leer y comentar.

* * *

Gracias por leer! Comenten por favor **(:**

**KrMiz**


End file.
